Traces of Narnia
by Nicola4Sparkle
Summary: After helping Caspian defeat the Telmarines, the Pevensies return to school. Peter struggles with who he is and his final return from Narnia. He meets April, a beautiful stranger who seems familiar. Could there be traces of Narnia in the real world? Join Peter and April as they discover the truth about themselves, each other, and the past. And, will they have a future together?
1. Section 1 - Chapter 1

(A/N: After recently re-watching the movies _Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe_ and then _Prince Caspian_, I was intrigued with Peter's character. How would he deal with his experiences back in the real world? This story takes place in the Spring of 1942 at the boarding schools. It follows C.S. Lewis' ages for the characters. Peter, age 15; Susan, age 14; Edmund, age 12; and Lucy, age 10. The new character, April, is 16. This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are welcome. Thank you!)

Section 1 – Peter's Journey: Chapter 1 – Sadness and Surprises

Peter briefly closed his eyes, maybe if he concentrated hard enough... He sighed and opened his eyes. There was no use in trying. He was not in Narnia, it was the same old dining hall at Hendon House Boarding School. Nice as far as dining halls go, cherry stained paneling and crystal chandeliers, but not the beautiful landscape of Narnia that he missed so much. And, the landscape he would never see again.

The past eight months had been difficult since arriving back in the train station. He spent most of the fall in shock, the winter in depression, and now that spring was here… who knew? He was a king, right? He had been one for over fifteen years! That he had been given the opportunity to go back and help Caspian should have made a difference, but it didn't. It also didn't help that the last time he was in Narnia he had let his pride get in the way. He was still trying to cope with the choices he made there. And now, Narnia was gone for him, forever!

He could not reconcile his experiences in Narnia with the boring day to day life at this school. Once he had been in charge of kingdoms, of armies, a true leader. Here he was fifteen years old and the only decision he got to make was what food to put on his tray. It was no wonder that he wanted to be left alone. And, after winning the last few fist fights, most of the students just let him be.

Sometimes Edmund sat with him, but he had his own set of friends and had in most ways given up on trying to draw him out. It was easier for Ed, he was younger and did not have the sense of responsibility that was Peter's nature. Susan and Lucy had their friends too. They would smile and wave at him and then move on laughing and joking. That was it, they had all moved on, but not him.

He supposed the recent construction on the dining hall of the Saint Finbar's School for Girls across the street, should have lifted his spirits since the room was overflowing with females at every meal. They were curious about him. His tall physique, blond hair, and striking blue eyes drew many admiring glances. But, he really could care less.

~~ Section Break ~~

"How can I help?" asked Lucy when she came and ate with him one day.

"I don't know Lu. It's so confusing. How can I be one person there and a different one here?"

Lucy touched his arm and lowered her voice, "You are the same person Peter. Look inside yourself and see the king that you were. That brave, compassionate, diplomatic, generous person is still you. Try to incorporate all of those traits into who you are here. Don't let what happened there be a barrier to you, let it help you."

"How did you get to be so wise?" he teased.

"I learned it from you and Aslan," she said simply. "We miss you Peter."

As she walked away Peter thought about what she said. It was wise. He would have to stop avoiding those painful memories and try to deal with them. Aslan! He hadn't thought about him in much too long. He involuntary breathed a request, "Help me, please!" Maybe that was the key to becoming himself again.

~~ Section Break ~~

It was on such a day surrounded by his introspective thoughts that a voice nearby startled him.

"Hello, may I sit with you?"

He looked up and saw a tall willowy girl with bright green eyes. She had long thick blond hair that waved around her face in the style of the day. There was a slight smile on her face and she was obviously curious about his dumbstruck response.

He stammered, "Uh, sure."

She smiled and said, "I'm April, April Treed."

He didn't know why but there was something about her that was both familiar and strange at the same time, like they were from the same place. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, then he recovered,

"I'm Peter Pevensie." He was quiet for another moment then said, "You must think I'm daft."

"No," she replied in all seriousness. "I think you are lonely. You sit here like an island in this sea of people. Would you like me to leave you alone?"

"No!" he said, a little too quickly. He didn't know why he wanted her to stay, but there was something about her. It was like a fresh spring breeze had blown across him. An answer from Aslan? He was curious.

"Please stay," he said quietly.

"Where are you from Peter Pevensie?" She said lightly, making conversation as she took a bite of her chocolate cake. It was one of the school's specialties, all the girls loved it.

"London, well, most of time, at least before the war," he said.

"I've always wanted to live in London," she said smiling. "I am just thrilled to be on the outskirts. I'm a dancer. It has always been my dream to dance on the Royal Opera House stage."

"Ballet, right?" He was intrigued. A dancer? It made sense. She was very graceful in her movements. Why had he even noticed that? She was saying something about a performance at Saint Finbar's on Friday, would he like to come? He noticed around him that other students were starting to move towards afternoon classes.

"Sure," he mumbled, not really aware of what he was agreeing to. She started to leave.

"Good bye Peter. Thanks for letting me sit with you."

Then she was gone. He sat back stunned. For the first time in months curious and interested in something, or someone.

The next day he looked for her trying not to appear too eager. Would she come today? Likely not after the fool he made of himself. He heard a soft voice say,

"Hi."

His head snapped up, she came!

"Hello," he said.

It look all his resolve not to jump up, bow and pull her chair out for her. Courtly manners die hard, he thought grimly. He was determined to find out more about her this time, but, where to start?

"I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Sway in Hampshire. It's a small village in The New Forest, about four hours southwest of here. My family has lived there for generations. I am the first one from my family to go away to school. It has been quite an adventure."

"What made you decide to do that?" he asked.

"My Grandmother's dream was for me to travel away to school. She said I was special, that the best of the family rested inside me and that I should be able to realize my dreams and 'make something of the spirit within me'. That sounds completely looney doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't, that makes sense in a way that I haven't heard in a long time." And, it didn't sound crazy, it sounded slightly… Narnian!

~~ Section Break ~~

The ballet at Saint Finbar's was Friday night. When he asked his sisters if they were going, they looked at him and laughed so hard they almost fell over. When they found out he was serious they were shocked.

"Who is she Peter?" asked Susan.

Peter told them what he knew about April.

"Oh, I know her!" exclaimed Lucy. "She is very kind. And, I know what you mean about there being something different about her. We'll go with you Peter, if you want."

With relief, Peter thanked them.

All that week April sat with him at lunch. They talked more than they ate. On Friday, as April was leaving the table, Peter said softly, "See you this evening."

She stopped and stared at him her eyes brightening and her smile glowing.

"Thanks Peter," she whispered. And she seemed to almost float out of the room.

Peter was nervous. He straightened his tie for the fifth time and tried to stop fidgeting.

Susan rolled her eyes and said, "You are driving me crazy, I'm leaving."

Just as well, Susan was difficult and somewhat stuck up these days. Lucy smiled at him and patted his knee. He was glad she was here. This was a big deal for him and she knew it. The lights dimmed, the music started, the dancers came out on stage in introduction for the lead ballerina. The music swelled and the chorus of dancers parted to reveal the star of the show.

There she was, her movements so graceful she moved like the wind. Her form was so lithe and balanced her dancing was so beautiful. As she whirled and twirled on the stage he was mesmerized.

Lucy breathed, "Oh, how pretty... she moves like a... tree spirit!"

They looked at each other in amazement and disbelief. Could it be? How would it be even possible? But, they both felt the magic. It was as if time stood still again. Lucy would be the one to see it. She was closest to the trees in Narnia. They were her friends and she missed them so. It was a tree spirit that awoke him to tell him what had happened the morning after Aslan had sacrificed himself. He would never forget the gentleness that the tree had even with such horrible news. Then of course, he and all of them, owed their lives to the large trees that turned the battle in their favor against the Telmarines.

~~ Section Break ~~

Before he knew it the show was over and the spell broken as the lights came back up.

"Let's wait and talk with her," suggested Lucy.

All he could do was nod. He did have the thought to be grateful for the pink rose Lucy suggested that he bring. After what seemed like an eternity, the dancers came out from back stage. April had a crowd around her. They waited a few more moments until it thinned to just a couple people. As they approached, she turned and saw him.

"Peter!" she cried. "You came!"

"This is for you." He smiled, handing her the rose.

"How beautiful, thank you."

A deep voice broke in, "April, who is this?"

Peter turned and there stood a very large man thick and well over six feet tall. Her Father? He had a grim disapproving look on his face.

"Daddy, this is Peter Pevensie and his sister Lucy", acknowledging Lucy with a smile.

"Peter, my father Manfred, and my mother, Miranda."

Mr. Treed did not smile, but sized Peter up and looked at Peter's proffered hand with uncertainty. When he finally shook Peter's hand, the grip was massive and meaningful. Peter held eye contact.

"Nice to meet you, sir." he said in a strong even voice.

One never forgets how to greet even your enemies in court. High King Peter was well known for his diplomacy and political grace. He turned to greet her mother who looked much like April, only the lines of age and hard work lined her timid face.

"Hi, I'm Elisa," a little voice piped up from below.

April laughed, a merry sound that eased the tension.

"And this," she said hugging the child to her, "is my baby sister."

"I'm eight." Elisa said.

They all smiled. He turned to April hoping to get to talk to her more. But seeing her father's face…

"You danced beautifully," he said. "See you on Monday at lunch." Turning to her family he said, "Nice to meet you all."

Lucy exchanged her pleasantries and they left the auditorium.

"How can this be?" Lucy asked. "Do you want me to talk with her? I could see what she knows, then we could compare notes, this is so exciting! I can't believe it!" Lucy danced around him.

"Calm down Lu," he laughed. "Let's take it slow. Let me talk with her. I'll try to find her tomorrow."

"Sure", said Lucy. "I'll let you talk with her, but I still want to be her friend and get to know her better."

Peter smiled at her. "I'll walk you to your residence. Thanks for coming with me tonight. Funny, I can fight trained soldiers with a sword without blinking an eye, but the thought of coming to a ballet by myself terrified me." He hugged her.

"Anytime. It was fun!"


	2. Section 1 - Chapter 2

Section 1 – Peter's Journey: CHAPTER 2 - Awakenings

How could he wait until Monday to talk with her again? He hatched a plan to run into her this weekend. The dining room. She had to eat and Saint Finbar's dining hall was still under construction. He would take his books and catch up on Shakespeare and calculus while he watched for her. His teachers would be impressed. School work came very easy for him so he just did the minimum. It could be a long weekend of waiting.

It had been a long day. By 4:00 p.m. on Saturday he was tired of studying, tired of waiting, and ready for a nap. He stretched, glancing up toward the door for what seemed like the one thousandth time and there she was. She was walking and talking with a shorter brunette girl her eyes casually roving the room, looking for him? When she saw him in their usual seats a smile brightened her face. The friend noticed the change and noticed him. Giving him a grin she waved and went across the room.

"Well, look at you. Studying hard?" April teased.

He waved off the comment, "Just catching up, and looking for you."

A blush of pleasure swept across her face. "Really? Well then, let's get some food, shall we?"

As they walked towards the food area, through the too crowded tables and chairs, a clumsy student pushed back his chair too quickly falling over into the aisle and nearly right into April. Peter who was close behind her grabbed and pulled her back against him to keep her from falling. They stopped, shaken at the near miss and waited until the student collected himself and cleared out of the way. It was the first time Peter had been this close to her. Close enough to breathe in the light scent of her hair. Close enough to feel her body leaning slightly against his. He hadn't counted on the rush of emotions or the jolt of almost electricity he felt at her touch. She turned to him looking shocked, surprised, and a little shy, had she felt it too? He leaned down to speak in her ear.

"Are you all right?"

She looked at him, her face very close to his and nodded. He smiled into her eyes. They were beautiful, a light green with flecks of yellow in the center, and a dark green rim around the edge. Reluctantly, he looked up, the way was clear. He didn't want to end the moment but they couldn't stand there any longer. They were already starting to draw attention. He stepped back and gestured for her to proceed. He barely noticed what he picked out to eat. She was quiet too, distracted.

As they took their seats across from each other, they both spoke at once, "I..." they laughed and smiled. He took the lead, and was surprised at the first words out of his mouth.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you," she said softly, her face flushed.

He almost took her hand across table, but fought the urge. He cleared his throat, they needed to get back to safer ground, he thought practically.

"Tell me about your family." He thought that might be a good way to find out who or what she really might be.

"My Dad, is well, overprotective of me, but you might have gathered that." She smiled when he grimaced. "My Mum works really hard and puts up with quite a bit. Elisa is the light and joy of the family. I was eight when she was born. Life got better after that."

At his puzzled expression, she explained. I had another younger sister, Trisha. She was born when I was four. She was too early and very ill. She only lived for two weeks. Her death was really hard on my mother and father. They retreated into themselves and really only came out again when Elisa was born. I was grateful to have my Grandmother around. She took care of me during that dark time. She encouraged my love of dancing. She was a dancer too. No one knew that but me, but she taught me all she knew. We went on long walks through the forest. She taught me the names of all the trees, told me... no, I can't say it out loud. You will think I'm daft. I've never told anyone this before.'

"Go ahead," he encouraged. "You can trust me. I'm good at keeping strange secrets."

"Grandmother said that all of the trees had spirits, that long ago in a different time they would come alive and dance. I didn't have many friends my age, so I used to pretend that the trees were alive and they would dance with me. My grandmother died last year, and her dying wish was that I get to come to school and learn to dance professionally. So, my family has worked very hard to send me here. That is why they made the trip to see the performance. It was my grandmother's dream." Her voice broke and her eyes welled with unshed tears. He took her hand and squeezed it gently in understanding. They were quiet for a few moments each with their own thoughts when a loud, rude voice broke in.

"What is going on here?! This is a place to eat, not to date!" It was a member of the staff, one not especially kind or forgiving.

"Young lady, you should go back to Saint Finbar's immediately."

Peter started to gather his things.

"Alone!" she said and gave them a pointed look.

April left to empty her tray.

Food flew from behind them and the staff member went to investigate. He felt frustrated and bereft. How could they end the conversation there? He thought quickly and took out a sheet of paper. He scribbled a note: 'wait ten minutes and then meet me out front''. He got up with his bag and tray and went in her direction. If he could time it correctly...yes! He was able to slip the note into her hand as they passed. She glanced up quickly and he winked at her. Trying to hide a smile she continued out of the room.

~~ Section Break ~~

He quickly moved to his room to stow his backpack. With a nod to his roommate he threw the pack in the room and sprinted out the back way and around to the front of the building.

She was there, whew! They walked quickly across the quad and across the street to her school. It was Saturday evening and a lot of students were milling around. Not much place for conversation here.

"Peter, this way."

The path led away from all the students to the side of the campus. There was a copse of trees ahead and soon they were in the quiet coolness of a few birch and oak trees. There was a small flower garden and a bench off the path.

"This is my favorite spot on campus, it reminds me of home."

She smiled and looked up to the very top of the trees. He looked too, unconsciously taking a step toward her. She had moved too. Looking back down he found they were very close. His hand moved to her cheek and gently traced her jaw. All he could see was her beautiful eyes as they closed when he moved in closer.

Their lips had barely brushed when a shouting and laughing came from the path beyond. Startled, they stepped back as three girls came running through the trees. One said, "Sorry," as they raced by. He smiled at her ruefully.

"Can you come see me tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't think I can. I don't want to get you in trouble. You worked so hard to get here."

She bit her lip in thought. "But, I have to eat breakfast don't I?" she said in a conspiring tone.

He laughed and caught her hand. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it, lingering a bit longer that he had been taught it polite. Stepping back, he bowed to her.

"My lady, I will be honored to breakfast with you tomorrow morning."

~~ Section Break ~~

As he walked back to his campus, it hit him that they had almost kissed. Had he really only known her for a week? It seemed much longer than that. There had been a few girls he had been fascinated with in Narnia but his duties and diplomatic pressures as King kept them from being much more than friends. So, he had always kept himself apart. To realize how much he cared for April was a shock. He decided to see if there were any forest like spots on his campus, he needed to be alone with his thoughts.

Peter sat in his spot at the dining hall waiting for April the next morning. It didn't take long for her to arrive. To his surprise Lucy was walking with her. They saw Susan and Edmond and Lucy introduced April to them. Soon they were all talking and laughing as they came up to the table. They greeted Peter and then sat down. Edmund was laughing so hard he could hardly stay on the chair.

"What's so funny?" Peter smiled.

Edmund continued with the story. "And, then my dear little friend said, 'and who do you think you are?' And Peter said all high and mightily like, 'I am high king Peter, The Magnificent!'"

Peter couldn't believe his ears. Edmund was telling a Narnia story in a loud voice, where everyone could hear and in front of April. He turned red, not just any story but one of his most embarrassing ones! Edmund continued.

"And then Susan said, 'I think you could have left that last part off'. The dwarf smirked and said "probably" in laughing sarcasm. They all hooted with laughter.

April looked at him and said, "You, magnificent? Why on earth would you call yourself that?! Edmund, tell me another one about Peter!" she laughed.

Peter stood up in outrage. He had never been so angry, at… at.. everyone! He heard a strange bell sound. He jolted awake sitting straight up in bed. It was only a dream! He was sweating and steaming. He was still so angry, but relief flooded through him. It was only a dream!

~~ Section Break ~~

He was still shaken when he sat down to breakfast. Why would he dream such a thing? Was he crazy for starting this with April? He still could not come to terms with Narnia and this world coexisting for him. Was the dream a warning or just his insecurities? He looked toward the door and saw April coming in and Lucy was right behind her. To his disbelief, there were Susan and Edmund just like in the dream. They were all coming toward him laughing. He stood up ready to bolt out of the room when they stopped.

"Why Peter, what is wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost," said April.

"Hey, you look pale, are you sick? You should sit down," exclaimed Edmund.

"Isn't this fun?" asked Lucy. "I was hoping to get to introduce April to everyone and now we can all eat breakfast together."

Peter sighed. At least it wasn't turning out to be the nightmare, yet. He and Edmund walked toward the cereal bar.

"What's wrong with you Pete? You look ill."

Peter told him about the nightmare. Rather than laugh Edmund sympathized. "Wow! That would shake me up too."

Peter was surprised. Edmund had grown up some. He decided to relax although he still wanted to talk with April alone about her grandmother.

Edmund was still talking, "You really like this girl, don't you?" At Peter's nod he said, "Well, then, let's get to know her!" He elbowed Peter in the ribs. Peter shot him a wary look.

When they got back to the table the girls were deep in conversation.

"Peter," said Lucy. "We all have the whole day free. We thought we would go to the pond and fish. What do you think?"

"I think that is a perfect idea," said Peter. "Who ended up with the fishing gear?"

"I have it," said Edmund, "And, I'll go get it. You girls grab us some drinks and snacks and get a couple of blankets. Peter and I will meet you there."

Peter was thrilled with the idea of spending time with April. Being chaperoned by his family was much better than the staff watching them.

~~ Section Break ~~

It was a perfect spring day to be at the pond. The pond was actually a large shallow lake not far from the school stocked with fish. The older students with good marks were allowed to come here on occasion and Susan had gotten permission from the school for them to be there. There were plenty of trees for shade and yet sunny areas as well.

He wanted nothing more to stretch out on a blanket in the sun and watch April try to fish for the first time. Edmund was showing her how to bait the hook and she was squirming as much as the worm was. Edmund ended up laughing so hard he had to quit and handed the pole and hook to Peter. Peter deftly placed the work on the hook and then began to show her how to cast. April looked so nervous and unsure of herself, he felt sorry for her.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll show you." He placed the pole in her hand and reached an arm around her back.

"Just relax, twist and throw your arm out like Edmund over there." He gently turned her torso and she jerked her arm up. Peter was still standing close and she hit him square in the jaw by accident. He staggered back stunned. She dropped the pole and was instantly repentant. His siblings gathered around. Seeing that he was okay, they started ribbing him about getting almost knocked out by a girl.

He had to smile in spite of the pain. He had had worse. But April was miserable. He told the others to go away and helped her over to the blanket.

"I'm fine April," he said.

"This was a bad idea," she mumbled and put her head in her hands. He lifted her chin to look at him.

"I don't know if you can fish, but I've never seen a finer right hook," he said.

She smiled tentatively and looked in his eyes. He didn't know how long they sat there memorizing the color of each other's eyes. The next thing he knew Edmund and Lucy were jumping for joy, they had caught a huge fish. After the big fish was thrown back in, they all sat on the shore dipping their feet in the water laughing and talking of teachers and classmates, sporting events and fun times at school.

As the day waned it was time to return 'to the rigidness' as Susan called it.

"This has been a great day," Lucy said, "Almost like the ones in uh…" She caught herself, "At the professor's house."

They smiled for they all had all been thinking the same thought.

"And, just like then I can still run faster than the both of you!" Edmund taunted.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy and Susan said together. They took off like a shot. Peter and April followed slower behind them.

~~ Section Break ~~

"I really like your family." April said.

Peter looked at her and smiled. He gently took her hand and intertwined their fingers. It was a perfect fit. He squeezed her hand, she looked up at him.

"I hope that means you really like me too," he said.

She squeezed back and teased him. "Maybe just a little, but then didn't you know? I only try to knock out the people that I like the most."

They gathered at their table in the dining hall to eat. They were ravenous after the day outside and food gave them cheer and energy. They started telling stories on each other from when they were younger. April was enjoying the stories immensely, especially the ones about Peter. And, there were many jokes about how she could be a prize fighter if her dancing didn't work out.

Peter, remembering his dream, wondered how the stories would turn out, but they were all told in fun and even the embarrassing ones were okay since April instead of mocking him, either laughed in fun or just looked at him sympathetically. He was beginning to realize what a prize he had found in her. She seemed to be the perfect blend of sweetness and fun. At first he thought she was timid, but once he got to know her he found she was just quiet.

The next week was one of the happiest that Peter had known. He and April ate all their meals together. Sometimes the others joined them which was fun. He was glad his siblings liked her. They talked of their growing up days, what life was like in The New Forest for her and in London for him. They had much in common and found much to laugh about together. Something about her friendship loosed the parts of him that had been locked away. He felt free to be himself for the first time since returning from Narnia. He was becoming whole again. Perhaps it was her trust in him. The way she looked at him told him he was something special. She had a presence about her, an easy and peaceful air, and a simple innocence. A simplicity he had once known in many of the creatures of Narnia. In fact, he was beginning to wonder if she was Aslan's answer to his plea.

~~ Section Break ~~

The next Saturday all of them went to the pond. April, with Peter's help, caught a fish. It was a day full of fun and laughter. On Sunday, they walked down the street into the township and enjoyed just being together. Peter and April spent the day looking in the shop windows holding hands and talking of their dreams. Hers were set and simple. She wanted to dance on the Royal stage. For him, it was cloudier. He assumed he would go into business perhaps banking. Although what he really wanted to do was be a leader again. But, there didn't seem to be many job openings in London for an ex-king. He tried to express it April.

"I know I need a mission, a vision for my life. Something that will guide me along the path I am supposed to go. I just don't know where to find it.

"You'll find it Peter. You have many gifts and talents. You are really good with people."

She was always encouraging him, building him up. He was so grateful for the respect that she showed him. He had never heard the mocking grating tone of voice that she had in his nightmare. The thought made his shudder. How could any guy be with a girl that belittled or constantly tore him down?

He looked at April and smiled. It was easy now, between them. Yet, Peter felt a restraint in him towards April. She was dear and precious and as much as he wanted to show her how he felt, he realized that he was her protector, that he held her heart and not just her hand. She trusted him and he responded to that trust with the deepest respect for her.

They all ate dinner in the local inn and then walked back toward the schools. Peter and April lagged behind and when it came time to separate he pulled her into the shadows. "I had a great day," he whispered and kissed her lightly and ever so softly.

"Hey you two," Lucy called. "It's time to go."

They smiled at each other and parted. "See you tomorrow at breakfast," he said.


	3. Section 1 - Chapter 3

Section 1 – Peter's Journey: CHAPTER 3 – It Happens

The next morning Lucy ran to catch up to April as they were leaving the residence at Saint Finbar's. Lucy sensed a kindred spirit in April and even though Peter said to go slow (and he was moving slower than a snail), she intended to see if she could find out more about April. She broached the subject of Peter tentatively.

"So, you like my brother?"

"Yes, quite a bit actually," April blushed. "He's so...I haven't figured out exactly how to describe him yet. Dreamy is the best... what did you say?"

Lucy had mumbled something mockingly under her breathe. It sounded like "Magnificent would work."

April's eyes flew open, she stopped and stared at Lucy. "Did you just say Magnificent? Did you mean Peter the Magnificent?"

"No, I...yes, but," stammered Lucy. She had no idea this would mean anything to April.

April was looking wide eyed around the yard. "No, she said, it can't be! I don't... I have to go." She ran quickly down one of the paths.

"April, wait!" Lucy called. What had she done? So much for taking it slow. April was nowhere to be seen. It was starting to rain. Peter! She raced over to Hendon's dining hall and ran into the room. She almost ran over Edmund.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"She knows, I have to get to Peter!" Lucy gasped for breath.

Peter and Susan had just gotten to the table and had seen Lucy run into Edmund. They hurried over.

"Oh, Peter," Lucy started crying. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to, you should have seen her face. She just ran out of the room. Is she here?"

"Who? What is going on Lu? Slow down!" he said.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Susan said. "People are starting to stare."

By the time they got out to the veranda Lucy was calm enough to speak. She explained what had happened. Peter's eyes were wide with fear and regret. He stepped to the edge of the porch and stared out into the pouring rain.

"I have to find her!"

"We'll go with you," said Edmund.

Peter walked quickly and purposefully into the rain and across campus. Would she go there in the rain? It was the only place to look. As he neared the copse of trees he saw a huddled form on the bench. He breathed a sigh of relief. April! He gestured to the others to stay back and wait. They were long used to recognizing his gestures and had learned to follow him without question when he had that expression on his face.

He approached her quietly, said her name softly and laid his hand on her shoulder. She jerked around in surprise and then just looked at him with utter sadness on her face as the tears mixed with raindrops on her cheeks.

"How can it be true?" she asked. "The stories my Grandmother told me, the book of fairy tales I used to read... what does it all mean?"

Peter made a quick gesture behind his back for the others to come closer. He knelt before her to look into her eyes.

"Narnia..." He begin hesitantly glancing at the others with raised eyebrows. Seeing their approval he continued. He had not spoken of Narnia to an outsider since the professor's house. And, they had made a pact never to tell the secret unless by unanimous consent.

"Narnia's time is different from ours," he said simply.

She looked at the four siblings with amazement. "Then it's true? You are the four high kings and queens of Narnia?" Looking at each of them, she said, "Lucy, the Valiant; Susan, the gentle; Edmund the Just..." She looked into Peter's eyes, "Peter...the Magnificent!" They all nodded at her.

She started to smile a slow smile, "I thought they were just stories! Will you explain it to me?"

"Yes," said Susan, ever the practical one, "Just not here. We are all soaked and it is almost time for classes. Let's meet at lunch. We can talk a little there."

The others ran off, but Peter didn't move. Seeing her look of uncertainty, he took her face in his hands.

"I am the same person now as I was then," he whispered.

And, he finally knew it to be true. He kissed her gently then stood and offered her his hand. He tucked her hand in his arm and they walked in silence to her dormitory.

"I'll see you soon," he promised.

~~ Section Break ~~

He thought about not going to classes, but decided he did not want to draw any attention to himself. He changed into a dry uniform and went to class. He didn't hear a single thing that happened in his classes that morning. Thankfully, no one called on him. His thoughts were consumed by this morning's events. She looked so unsure at the end. Would she even show up at lunch? More importantly was what he said true? Had he truly incorporated the man he was in Narnia with the almost man that he was now?

It was just so hard and unfair that he had to be a kid again. He longed for adulthood with every fiber of his being. He knew he should be happy, most people would kill to be able to re-experience years of their life like he had. If it were reversed, normal life first, then growing up in Narnia, it would be perfect. But dreaming about that made no difference. He put his head in his hands. By Aslan, this life was hard! He had a feeling in his gut that it was going to take a work of Aslan to get through these next hours.

He got to the dining hall first on purpose, but stood off to the side watching and waiting. He didn't want to appear too eager. He didn't want to scare her away. She slipped quietly into the room and got her food. She moved slowly back to the table. He wasn't so sure that she wanted to be there. He got his food and by the time he joined her at the table the rest of them were there. They ate in silence, each awkward minute piling up like a wall. He was the leader, it was up to him to ease this situation. He cleared his throat, they all looked at him. He met each of their eyes and then looked at April.

"I know this morning was difficult for all of us, I think we all have unanswered questions. April, what would you like to know?"

April seemed most curious about who else knew. She then asked about the timing and how that worked. He wondered at that, why time should make such a difference for her. He was quiet for the most part, letting the others answer. He was waiting for her to look at him. She hadn't, not since the conversation started, something was wrong. Fear coiled up like a snake in his stomach. What if...? Then Edmund asked the question they were all waiting to hear the answer to.

"You mentioned a book of fairy tales?"

She took a deep breath, "The book is very old, and it has been in my family for generations. It might have been lost if my ancestors had more belongings or riches to past down. It details the story of two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve journeying to Narnia for the first time. It has illustrations that look like each of you. It tells the stories of your adventures during what it calls 'The Golden Age' of Narnia."

"Oh," said Lucy. "That's our book! Remember? We wanted to write down a record. Mr. Tumnus did the drawings!"

They all sat in awed silence. That something of that nature could be brought out of Narnia, when, how, and by who? April didn't know, but said there was a journal kept by her Grandmother locked away at her home that might have the answers. Lunch was almost over.

Edmund said, "April, we are trusting you with our most valuable secret, with our reputations, with a precious part of our past. We count you as our friend in a way that cannot just be found here. I would like to make a toast. Let's raise our glasses to friendships both new and ancient, and to Narnia."

Everyone smiled and raised their cups. He knew the others felt relieved and ecstatic that they had someone to talk to about Narnian things. Who knew what had been written in the book after they left. He was excited to learn about that too. But, he desperately needed to make sure things were all right with April. He glanced her way, she was gone! She had left without a look in his direction. He was distraught, what should he do?

"Give her some time Peter," Susan said. "This is a lot to take in. She will come around once the shock wears off. "

He hoped she was right, but his instincts told him otherwise.

~~ Section Break ~~

By lunchtime on Wednesday he was beside himself with worry, frustration, and something akin to panic. It had been two days since he had seen April. His frequent queries to Lucy proved to be futile. Yes, she was fine. Yes, April was eating. No, she had not mentioned Peter. No, she had not mentioned Narnia. Lucy said to give her some space. How could he? It was tearing him apart. He decided to write her a note, surely Lucy would take it to her.

"_Dearest April, I know you are upset. Please meet me for breakfast tomorrow so we can work this out. Know that I not giving up on you, nor am I giving up on us! Sincerely yours, Peter."_

He would give her until Saturday morning and then he was going to talk to her!

He never thought he could make it until Saturday morning but he had. When he was a small and very impatient child his Mum would tell him, 'There is pain in waiting, but whatever you are waiting for will be worth it.' He for sure knew about the pain part. He had withdrawn from everyone, shut them all out of his world again. But, this time there was a part of his heart that continuously plead for reconciliation. When he paid attention to the plea, a strange peace would come over him… Aslan?! How many more lessons must he learn?

He stood outside her dormitory waiting, he would wait all day if that was what it took. It was mid-morning when she finally emerged. She was looking down and didn't see him.

"April!" he called.

She looked over. He knew he was a mess. He hadn't eaten nor slept much this week.

"Peter… I… I can't!" she pleaded.

"Please," he asked. "Don't shut me out. Just walk with me for a bit?"

She bit her lip then nodded. She looked very tired and very sad.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"The library, I have a project due."

He nodded and they turned their steps that way.

"Thanks for your note," she said simply.

He nodded again and then decided to plunge in. "What have I done? It is because I was in Narnia? Please… tell me!"

"Oh, Peter, it is not you...yes it does have to do with Narnia. But, it is too embarrassing to tell."

"Please try. If there is someone else and you don't want to see me anymore, tell me to leave you alone and I will. I promise."

They had arrived at the library and stood in tense silence for a moment. She gestured to a bench off to the side of the building to give them a bit of privacy. The library didn't have much traffic on a Saturday morning, so it was quiet.

She begin tentatively, "There is no one else, at least no one else but you. You have to understand, I grew up hearing your stories, reading the fairy… tales. I had no idea they were real! At first, they were just fun to hear and think about when my family was so grief stricken after Trisha's death. But, as I got a bit older, and understood more about life, I read the entire book again and again on my own. I began to dream about your adventures, but more so about you!"

She got up and started pacing wringing her hands. "I dreamed of you at night, and during the day…I daydreamed about what it would be like to be in Narnia to be a part of your adventures." She blushed, "I was your Queen, Peter. We…I…the imaginings were so fun and entertaining that you kind of became my imaginary friend, well more than a friend. I envisioned myself talking with you and invented what you would say to the trees and all sorts of scenarios. And now, I know that you are real and, oh…I'm so embarrassed and confused."

He rose from the bench and stood before her.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think what you told me is fantastic! I don't understand why this is a problem." Seeing her face, he added, "This isn't the whole story, is it?"

She shook her head in a wordless no and the tears began to run down her face. "You see, I invented you Peter, your personality, your interests, your likes and your dislikes. I'm afraid I will find who you have always been in my head will be different from the person you actually are.

"Have I treated you wrongly? You know me pretty well already."

"No, and I know. I just dreamed up my fairy tale prince charming…well, king in your case. I guess all girls dream about the person they want to...grow old with."

"You want to grow old with me? No... you don't. Is that what you are saying?" His face hardened. "I don't measure up to the image you have of me in your head. Is that it?" he demanded harshly.

She grimaced, "I'm just scared, Peter, of the depth of my feelings and that I won't be able to match the dream in my head with the person before me."

"Isn't that just great!" he laughed sardonically. I finally come to terms with who I was in Narnia and the person I am today, and the one I care about the most, can't!

So, are you going to tell me what was so wonderful about the imaginary me?" he said sarcastically.

As she shook her head no, he said, "Well, then, where do we go from here April?"

She hung her head as the tears started to flow, "I don't know," she whispered and ran into the library.

Well, how do you like that! There was someone else, and it wasn't him, no wait, it was! But, he was only real in her head. Wow! How crazy was that. Girls were so mixed up. Why on earth did he even want to try to understand them? He had no idea of what to do or where to go. He just felt like he needed to hit something. The tree worked nicely to bloody his knuckles. That kind of pain was refreshing. At least he knew how to deal with it. In reality, they were both so young. Should he really pursue this? Feeling how he did, knowing there was something Narnian about her, how could he not?


	4. Section 1 - Chapter 4

Section 1 – Peter's Journey: CHAPTER 4 – A Mother's Advice

Miranda Treed re-read the letter from her daughter April. She was happy that April had made such good friends. She laughed at the fishing incident and was interested in the names and descriptions of the Pevensies. And Peter...he seemed to be more than a friend. He certainly looked to be at the performance. She smiled, she would love to see her daughter in love, what a wonderful time of life that was.

It was time to dry and put away the dishes before cooking dinner. As she absent mindedly wiped a coffee mug the thought struck her like lightening! She gasped. The mug fell to the floor and shattered. She started to tremble. Could it be? No! She ran into the living area of the cottage, dropped to her knees and tried to unlock the secret drawer in the bookshelves. She was shaking so badly, she almost dropped the key that was kept in its own hiding place. Drawer unlocked, she withdrew a very large book that looked to be ages old and it was. She blew the dust off the front and flipped through the pages, quickly finding the illustration she was looking for. It showed four children standing before four thrones and underneath their names read. King Edmund, the Just, King Peter, the Magnificent, Queen Susan, the Gentle, Queen Lucy, the Valiant. Oh my, they looked just like the Peter and Lucy she met at the performance.

Did April know? However would she handle the news? She was always more interested and immersed in the stories due to her Grandmother's influence. Amazing, since the subject of Narnia was forbidden by April's Father to be spoken of in their home. She thought for a moment and with a look of resolve, carefully placed the book in its hiding spot and left the cottage. Looking around to be sure her husband hadn't returned from work yet, she went quickly to the neighbors' who just had a telephone installed and knocked on the door.

April was miserable, she couldn't concentrate and left the library quickly. She had seen Peter hit the tree from the window and shook with self-reproach and loathing. She could she have hurt him like that? What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she accept him as he was? He was wonderful, kind, caring, and tender. So thoughtful and careful with her, he was also strong, a true leader, and very smart. What more did she want? She left the library and took the long way to her room. She sat on the bed and cried. She thought she didn't have any tears left after all that she had cried this past week. She heard someone calling her name from down the hall. She looked out of the door.

"April, telephone call for you."

A telephone call? Only her Mother would call her and only if something terrible had happened! They didn't have any extra money to be spent on random telephone calls. With her heart in her throat she headed down the hall.

"Hello? Mother? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Miranda was relieved to hear her daughter's voice. "We are all fine. I'm calling to make sure you are all right."

April was dumbfounded, how on earth did her Mother know? "Mom, I've really messed up. Please help me."

She explained quickly what had happened in the code that she and her Mom had developed in order to speak of Narnian things around her Father. When she relayed what she said to Peter that morning, there was a pause.

"April, dear, every girl dreams of the man she is going to marry, be it a prince charming or king, in your case. When I was small I did my share of dreaming as well, although I tended to favor Edmund." She chuckled at April's gasp.

"But, honey, those are just dreams, ideas in our imaginations. Part of growing older, is to realize they are just dreams. We have to look at the person in front of us and choose to love them for who they are, not who we want them to be. It is easy to fall in love, but staying in love is hard work. Peter was a wonderful king in the stories, he can't be that much different in real life.

"Mom, I'm just so confused, what if I always want him to be different? That's not fair to me or to him."

"April, you have to take that chance. Your dream king is real and he wants you in his life! You have the unique opportunity to be with him. That doesn't happen for the rest of us. Follow your heart dearest. Don't sacrifice your dreams, but don't let them keep from your destiny. Your Grandmother would tell you to trust the spirit that is inside of you. I too, believe it is strong in you. Go now, dance and listen to your heart, not to your head."


	5. Section 1 - Chapter 5

Section 1 – Peter's Journey: CHAPTER 5 – The Dance

After eating a silent dinner alone, Peter wandered bitterly around his campus and then turned to the girl's school. Not realizing where he was going he found himself in front of the auditorium. Remembering the last time he was here for the ballet was painful. More painful than his hand. That was funny, there was a small light on inside and a figure seemed to be moving on the stage.

One of the side doors was unlocked. Curious, he slipped in and stood in the shadows. The figure moved across the stage quickly in agitated movements, leaping and turning in almost anger like strides. Then it collapsed in a heap in the middle of the stage. He moved forward wondering if he should call out. He was just about to speak when the figure raised up and slowly began a gliding flowing dance that was ballet, yet it was not. Twisting and turning, pirouetting in circles, that dance looked familiar. He moved closer to see as the dancer moved toward the flickering candle.

IT WAS APRIL! Stunned he dropped into a seat and watched as she danced and danced. The longer he watched the more his anger melted away. It was like a soft, sweet breeze blew over, around and through him and swept the anger and hurt and pain away. He closed his eyes.

"Thank you Aslan," he whispered.

His attention was drawn back to April. She was crying, silent tears running down her face, but she was smiling, her whole being lighting up with an inner glow. He could almost see the petals form and detach and move as they did in Narnia. He wondered if she really knew what was within her. She came to a stop on the stage, did a final turn and bowed whispering, "Thank you Grandmother." It was time for him to show himself. He got up and moved slowly down the aisle. She was startled at first and then recognized him.

"Peter!" she breathed. She smiled with a smile that lit up her entire face. She stood at the edge of the stage and he stood below her. He hoisted himself up to sit on the stage and she sat down next to him.

"I'm so sorry for this morning Peter. I was scared and confused and overwhelmed. You are much more wonderful that my imaginings were. I was just letting the little things become too big of a deal. And, my silliness almost chased you away…You, the real you is who I want to be with."

"I will admit, I was tempted to run far far away, but I was taught never to run from my challenges, but to face them. Also, I care too much for you. And, I think that we have is worth fighting for. I forgive you, by the way. Maybe I can help you to integrate the 'two of us'." He winked at her, then asked, "What changed your point of view?"

"My Mom called. I will explain more about that later. She reminded me that real people are more important than fantasies."

"How does she know about us?" he asked.

"Let's just say...she's very perceptive. Peter, I promise, the next time I get upset, I will not run away, but meet it head on and talk to you about it. Thank you for pursuing me."

Peter's smile was huge. He turned toward her sitting on the stage Indian style, and she followed suit. He wanted to be able to see her face.

"Now," he said. "Tell me what was so great about the imaginary me."

April took in a deep breath and flushed, "Really? Do you want to really know?"

"Yes," he laughed. "Now tell me!"

It was dark on the candlelit stage but he could still see the blush rise on her face. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Much to his consternation he blushed too.

"Ahhh...I'll have to file that away for much later in our relationship. What else?" he asked, anxious to change the subject.

"That was the hardest one to tell. There is a list, are you ready?" At his nod, she continued, "The imaginary Peter danced with me."

Peter perked up at this, "I can dance. Mother put us in countless ballroom dancing classes and I can swing dance too."

"That's great," she said. "But I was talking about ballet."

He swallowed hard and fiddled with his foot.

She continued, "I have always wanted to do the lifts and holds that the professional prima ballerinas get to do, but you have to have a partner and I have never wanted any man other than you to do that with me." She touched his knee, when he looked up she said, "You wanted me to be honest right?" He nodded.

"Want to hear more," she teased? He actually did. "The others are easier. The pretend Peter flirted with me a lot! You sang to me once when we were alone under a moonlit sky. We caught wild ponies in the forest and you taught me how to ride."

"I sound like a fun guy!" he laughed.

She also had imagined getting flowers, little notes, thoughtful gifts, and so on. He guessed all girls liked that stuff. She was still talking and he turned back in.

"You taught me how to fight with a sword, and I was good at it!"

"Really?" he gasped. She nodded.

"There are a few other things like staying up all night talking, but I guess that will also have to come later."

As if on cue they heard a door creak and a voice call out, "Who's in here?"

Peter silently leapt off the stage into the shadows while April, pretending to fix her shoe, got up and started dancing. A member of the staff walked on the stage and looked around.

"Oh, April, are you practicing this late by yourself?"

"Yes, Mrs. Gray, I completely lost track of time. I am so sorry."

"That's all right, dear. Let me lock up the rest of these exterior doors and I'll walk you back to your residence."

April heard a soft thud in the background and knew that Peter had escaped unseen so far. Would he get to the gates before they locked them? She desperately hoped so. She did another leap and twirl on the stage. She was so deliriously happy that she couldn't help herself. She had the 'king' of her dreams in real life!

Outside, Peter was surveying his surroundings trying to determine the best means of getting to his campus. It reminded him of when they stormed the Telmarine castle. He would have to be very careful. He remembered the 'throw' whistle he had perfected in Narnia. He whistled and it sounded fifty feet away. The staff member who was closing Saint Finbar's gate fell for it and went to check it out. He slipped through the gate and kept to the shadows sprinting across the street and through his own gate just in time.

They always closed Hendon's gate about five minutes later than Saint Finbar's and were used to the boys slipping in just before time. Whew. He leaned against a tree to catch his breath. He had never felt so joyful. He did feel like dancing! But, he wanted to cackle at the idea of him doing ballet. Well, maybe, after they were married, that might be fun. Married?! Where had that word come from? He didn't care. He felt like he had just fought a great battle and won! And, yes, she was worth the fight!

End of Section 1

Stay tuned for Section 2 – 'The Knowledge of April'

Peter journeys to April's home and discovers the secrets held for him there.


	6. Section 2 - Chapter 1

A/N: During these chapters Peter and April develop their relationship further and Peter begins to discovers the Narnian secrets at April's home. Included are historical and factual references to some of the places and scenery. They may have been adapted somehat to fit the story line.

Section 2 - The Knowledge of April: CHAPTER 1 – Spring Formal

Lucy skipped into April's room and stopped short when she saw her. Standing in front of a full length mirror April was smoothing the front of her dress.

"Ohhh, April. You are very beautiful!" she breathed.

April turned to Lucy with a wobbly smile, "do you think so?"

"Peter is going to be speechless when he sees you! The dress turned out so nice."

It was the evening of the annual Spring Formal Dance that both schools hosted together. Susan had graciously offered April one of her older gowns for the occasion. It was lavender which they all agreed needed to be green. Lucy helped April die the dress to a light shade of forest green. The threading around the beads drew up more die that the rest of the fabric giving darker green accents around them. The dress matched her eyes perfectly.

The sleeves of the dress were a type of tulle with beading that came from the base of her neck to over and around the top of her arm forming short translucent caps. The bodice was tight against her body and overlaid with the beaded tulle. It fit lower that she had ever worn before, and she touched her chest a bit self-consciously. The skirt was full and had a layer of beaded tulle stretching down the skirt and sweeping off to one side. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, much less worn.

April's blond hair was piled on top her head with curls. Small wisps had been pulled out to soften the effect around her face and it suited her perfectly. Her eyes were shining like emeralds and she wore a slight bit of makeup, just enough to set off her naturally rosy cheeks and flawless complexion.

Just then they called April's name. Peter was here!

"I'll run down and tell him you are coming," said Lucy and she took off like a shot.

Lucy was a dear. April loved her almost as much as her younger sister Elisa with was eight years old. Lucy was only ten, but she had a wisdom far beyond her years, due to reigning as a Queen of Narnia. It was an amazing thought. Then her thoughts turned to the butterflies that were flitting about in her stomach. When she reminded herself that she had two very important questions to be answered by Peter tonight, they started to flit more furiously.

At the top of the stairs she stopped. There was Peter waiting for her at the bottom looking more handsome that she had ever seen or imagined him to be. He wore a traditional black tuxedo with short coat and long tails. His bow tie and vest were a light cream color and the suit fit his tall broad physique perfectly. But, when she saw the look on his face, she was amused….he was indeed speechless! Then he started to smile the broad smile that he seemed to keep only for her. With an answered special smile of her own she slowly descended the stairs.

As she reached him, he bowed. There were giggles behind them as the younger girls, not yet able to attend the event, watched the older students. Still bowing, he took her hand and kissed it. They giggled louder when she curtsied to him.

"You are stunningly beautiful," he said in a low voice.

"And you are most handsome," she replied.

He pulled out a wrist corsage and tied the ribbon onto her delicate arm. As he held out his arm she tucked her hand at his elbow.

"Peter! April! Have a wonderful time!" Lucy called.

~~ Section Break ~~

They waved at her. To Lucy it seemed that they floated down the porch stairs and out into the night. She sighed, it would be her turn one day. Right now she was too young. She grinned at that thought. Peter was actually too young too. April was in her 11th year and Peter in his 10th. Only year 11 and year 12 students were allowed to attend. She liked to give him a hard time about dating an "older" woman.

Outside they walked along the paths. April pointed out where the event was to be held. Behind the common areas was a huge tent set up with a very large dance floor. Peter joked about being in forbidden territory since males were normally not allowed past the common areas. The tables were decorated with white cloths and spring flower bouquets. They had moved potted plants from the garden into the tent. And, 'fairy lights' (or Christmas tree lights as they are called in America), were strung from pole to pole giving the whole area a soft infusion of light. There were tables of punch and treats. The band, made up of younger students, was warming up in the corner. Students dressed in their best were starting to flow into the tent.

Peter got them something to drink and a couple of tiny chocolate cakes. They found Susan who was seeing a 12th year student named Christopher. Peter liked to rib Susan, since Chris' name sounded a bit like Caspian and he also looked like Caspian too.

Over the last few weeks Peter and April had talked quite a bit about Narnia. He filled her in on their adventures with the Prince and the Telmarines that she wouldn't have known about from the book. He spoke of his time as king and was starting to open up to her about how he felt while there. He seemed to be more relaxed in general and she hoped that it was helping him to talk about his adventures. She loved listening to his stories, wishing she could have been there.

The band was starting off with a waltz. She had never waltzed before so when Peter turned to her and asked her to dance, she hesitated.

"Ballroom dancing classes, remember?" he said with a wink.

He showed her the basic step and then led her to the dance floor. No one else was brave enough to be out there yet and the band members were starting to look uncomfortable. Leave it to Peter to be the leader…. He took her hands and placed them where they were supposed to go, and with a hand to her waist started to move. At first, she felt awkward and uncomfortable. She was able to complete the steps, she was a ballerina after all, but…

"April," Peter laughingly broke into her thoughts. "Look at me, not at your feet. It will help."

She raised her eyes to his and let out the breath she had been holding. It was easy then, they started to glide and turn making large sweeps across the floor. The other students feeling emboldened came onto the floor, but April still felt like it was just her and Peter. He was an incredible dancer, she shouldn't have been surprised. Leadership in any form came so naturally for him. She barely had to concentrate on the dance. A bit of pressure on her side, a lift of her elbow… he told her exactly where to move without saying a word.

He smiled at her, he was enjoying himself too. _Good_ she thought, it would soon be time for questions. Would she get the answers she hoped for?

After the waltz, the band jazzed things up and played a number for swing dancing. The dance floor was crowded now. The students were much more familiar with this dance. Made popular in Britain during the war, by American GI's stationed in the UK, most called it the 'Jitterbug'. April had been shown the basic steps by her friend who had a brother stationed at the RAF site in Christchurch early in the war. But, she was not quite prepared for the power of Peter's moves. She laughed and was amazed at the way he twisted and turned leading her through the fast paced dance.

"Ready?" Peter yelled. Without missing a beat he picked her up by the waist and turned her against one side of his body and then the other.

Smiling, he called, "great exercise, right?"

April was in a different place all together. It has been too much like the lifts and holds that she had imagined doing with him before she even met him. She needed to get some air. Thankfully, the song ended and they got some punch.

~~ Section Break ~~

"Will you walk with me for a bit?" she asked.

They moved out of the tent to the paths that led around the grounds. They walked slowly arm in arm.

"That was fun!" she said. "You _are_ a great dancer."

"You're not so bad yourself." he said, winking at her.

She glanced around, they were in the copse of trees that she loved. She moved to stand in front of him. Taking a deep breath she stood closer and put both her hands on his chest. He had taken his coat off during the dance and she could feel his heart beating. His hands instinctively moved to her waist. He looked at her with a question in his eyes. She knew this was a bit out of character for her. But, she had to know…

"Peter," she said softly, "will you do something for me?"

"Anything," he whispered.

"Kiss me."

At his look of puzzlement, she continued.

"I mean _really_ kiss me. You have been so careful and so respectful, and I appreciate that, but…"

He pulled her slightly closer, and bending his head he kissed her softly as he had before. But, he then deepened the kiss. Her hands involuntarily went around his neck and he pulled her against him. They floated in a world where there was no time or space. It seemed as if an invisible force circled around them moving from their feet up and over their heads binding them together, connecting them as they had not been before.

When Peter finally pulled back gently, they were breathless. She moved to put her head on his shoulder and he held her.

"I hope you know, I am in love with you April," he said tenderly in her ear.

She sighed, "I'm in love with you too Peter."

That was what she had been wanting to know. She was fairly sure, due to the way he looked at her and seemed to enjoy spending time with her, but she had needed to hear the words. She needed to know that his feelings matched hers. She also needed to know before she brought him home to her parents. She was only sixteen, but she knew she was head over heels in love with him. It was the real thing!

Kissing her softly again, he suggested they move along before a staff member who was patrolling the grounds found them. She agreed. Just before they reached the tent she pulled him back.

"I have a question for you."

"More?" he teased.

"No!" she said blushing. "Will you… go home with me on term break?"

Peter seemed surprised, then he started to grin. "I would love to!" he said excitedly.

She knew he was thinking about the Narnian books. She had to make sure of one more thing. "Do you want to come to be with me, or just to see the books?"

A frown creased his brow. "How can you ask me that question after what we just shared, after what I just told you? Didn't you feel it too?" he demanded. He stepped backwards from her, his voice getting louder. "Of course, I want to know about the… books but, what I really want is to spend the week with you!" He took her hands. "How could you doubt that?"

"I'm sorry Peter, I did feel it too. I just had to ask, I guess I had a moment of insecurity." She said sheepishly.

"That's all right," he said pulling her into a hug. "I certainly know what insecurity is like."

"Wonderful," she breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't wait to show you the grove!"

"The grove?!" he asked. "Are you going to tell me what that is?"

"Nope," she said with a playful grin, "You sir, shall just have to wait and see."

~~ Section Break ~~

The rest of the evening was wonderful. They went back to the tent and danced many dances together laughing and smiling just enjoying each other. April loved the slower dances best. There was something about being held in Peter's strong arms that made her feel protected and cherished. Still feeling the glow from his kiss and his declaration of love, she felt like she floated around the room all evening.

As they walked slowly back to her residence fingers intertwined she was reluctant for the evening to end. "I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you Peter."

"It has been a great pleasure, my lady." he said simply

They stopped at the base of the porch stairs. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly but with an intensity that told her more than words could just how much he had enjoyed the evening.

"Good night," he whispered.

She walked up the steps and paused at the door, looking back at him. He gave her a deep bow and then disappeared into the night.

~~ Section Break ~~

As she got to her room Lucy was there, looking sleepy but eager. She wanted to know all about the evening. April told her about the tent, the dancing, and the fun. Lucy loved hearing about April's awkwardness with the waltz. April told her how special it was to have Peter be in control and to lead her in that way. It reminded her of a conversation she had once with her Grandmother. It made no sense at the time, but now it was very clear. '_When looking for the man you want to marry, make sure that he can be a leader and that you let him lead. Although you are a smart woman and would be fine to make all the decisions on your own, it is the natural order of things to let the man lead. If he has your best interests at heart, you will be able to trust him. It will make you feel protected and cherished and he will feel manly and respected. Love and respect are the keys to a lasting relationship.' _

She shared her thoughts with Lucy who listened in quiet contemplation. April really missed her Grandmother and would have loved to tell her about this evening. So she was happy that at least the wisdom of her Grandmother could live on.

In talking over the evening with Lucy she did leave out the parts that needed to remain between her and Peter. Although the others were aware of the close relationship she had with Peter, they both felt it very important to keep the details private. It was fun for April to share those "secrets" with Peter. She felt it set them apart and gave them a special closeness. So when Lucy asked if Peter had kissed her, April smiled a slight smile and said simply "yes".


	7. Section 2 - Chapter 2

Section 1, The Knowledge of April: CHAPTER 2 – The Trip Home

As they boarded the train, Peter found seats for them in one of the less crowded cars. There were empty seats all around them and she was relieved and happy to have him somewhat to herself. Once settled in their seats, April sighed. It had been a long week of intense end-term exams. Their meals had been staggered and she hadn't seen Peter for more than a moment in passing since the night of the dance. He looked at her and smiled. She took his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. She was so tired. He looked down at her and with a finger traced her delicate brow, the shape of her jaw.

"We are going to have to be careful, you know," Peter murmured. At her confused look he asked, "Do you feel different after that night, after...what we shared?"

She nodded slowly realizing that she did feel different with and towards him.

He said, "Me too. I feel like that kiss awakened something inside of both of us. When I see you I want to kiss you as I did then. We might be spending quite a bit of time alone together this week and, well, I just want to make sure we don't go too fast."

"I agree, Peter. We need to be smart."

He kissed her fingers gently then gave them a squeeze. Changing the subject, he said "I am really looking forward to getting to know your family and I can't wait to look at the books about Narnia."

"Peter, there is something we should talk about before we get there." She paused as a look of concern crossed his face. "Oh, everything will be okay. I just wanted to warn you that the subject of Narnia is forbidden in my home."

"How can that be? I mean with the book, the journal, your Grandmother…" Peter trailed off.

"It is my Father's rule and he is very strict about it. He thought my Grandmother was half looney and merely tolerated her since she was his mother-in-law. He thinks they are all fanciful stories meant to distract from real life and honest work. If he were to realize, that you not only believed they were real, but claimed to be a king there, well, let's just say I don't think you would be welcome back. And that, would break my heart."

He squeezed her hand. "I am so good at keeping that secret. You don't have to worry about me talking about it."

"It is not your talking about it that I am worried about. I know how good you _all_ are at staying quiet. It is what you may see or feel or notice that may take you by surprise and you may inadvertently reveal your true feelings. My dilemma is that I cannot warn you about all of those things. You must experience them for yourself. You must also remember that my mother knows about the stories and your connection to them."

"I'm sure I will be able to handle anything that comes my way," he said with a note of pride.

She wondered at that. Pride really could be one of his weaknesses. Well, not much could be helped by worrying about what may come.

~~ Section Break ~~

She changed the subject to school to get them back onto neutral ground. After speaking of exams and classes and such she was ready to get an answer to an important question on a subject they had not yet talked about.

"Peter, do you believe in Aslan?"

He looked shocked and then thoughtful. He seemed to choose his words carefully and then answered quickly. "Of course, I believe in Aslan. How could I not? He helped us, he saved our lives many times. He sacrificed himself for Edmund, and came back from the dead."

"Yes, but is he real to you?"

Peter thought about that for a moment and said, "Yes, he has helped me in a real way the last few months. It just took a long time for me to ask for help. I do that a lot, feel like I can handle life on my own, not needing help. It usually just makes me miserable, or gets me into trouble."

"All I know is what was in the book. You met him, walked and talked with him. Tell me more about him, please."

"Aslan is The Great Lion who created and is the one true king of Narnia. He protects it with a fierce and constant love. He is the son of the 'Emperor-over-the-sea'. He inspired a reverential fear in all of us, even those who were with the witch. He is both good and terrible at the same time (adapted from Beyond the Wardrobe, An Official Guide to Narnia).

Peter thought for a moment more, then continued, "You know, Lucy has always been the one to see him, the first to trust him, and to pursue him while the rest of us waited for him come to us. I wonder if we can pursue him here? What do you think? Do you believe?"

"I think I do. When I thought the stories were just stories I longed for him to be real. To have a presence like that in this world would be wonderful. Since I know the stories are real now, I have been thinking a lot lately wondering how one finds him here. How would one get to know him?"

"I don't know April. Do you think your Grandmother's journal will have the answers for us?"

"I do hope so Peter. I have felt different since that night on the stage and I am hoping there will be something in there about it."

Peter seemed surprised. "You haven't mentioned that, what is going on?"

"When I was dancing that night, not knowing anyone was watching, I felt something break free inside of me, in a good way. It was like I was totally free in my movements that I could go anywhere. Where I wanted to go most is where Aslan was. Does that sound completely looney?"

"No," he said. "There is something I have been wanting to talk with you about too. It is one of the reasons I was so excited when you asked me to come. But, I think that conversation will be best saved for later. I do have the feeling that our questions may be answered on this trip. Speaking of which, I think we are here."

~~ Section Break ~~

"Welcome to Sway," she said. "What do you think?"

"It's quite nice, like we stepped back in time a bit." Peter said, carrying their bags.

April looked around. It was good to be home. She had missed it more than she realized. She looked up the street. It looked like a photo from a tourism magazine. Two-story tudor style shops all lined up next to each other with flower baskets attached to the windows and hanging from the lamp posts. Bicycles and a few autos were moving slowly up and down the main street. People were calling to each other in friendly greeting. The smell of fresh baked bread wafted down the road.

"I'm afraid it is a bit of a walk. Our home is next to the forest. I'll tell you some history along the way. Sway is a settlement of Anglo-Saxon origin, and its name, from the Old English name 'Svieia', means 'noisy stream' talking probably of the Avon Water, the river that flows through Hampshire, our county. It was listed in the Domesday Book of 1086 which is a manuscript record of the 'Great Survey' of much of England completed by order of King William the Conqueror. We have a long history."

He looked at her curiously. She laughed, "I know, I sound like a tour guide. Well, I was one. It helped me earn the money to go to Saint Finbar's."

~~ Section Break ~~

"There is it, home sweet home." She pointed to a small cottage at the end of a lane with the forest indeed behind it. The sun was starting to set and the sky was awash with color. It was very quaint and historic looking and she hoped he would not mind the 'historic' features of the cottage too much. She knew it was going to be different than what he was used to.

She saw Peter studying the house, and wondered what he was thinking. Truly a cottage it was. Almost two stories, it was whitewashed with tiny windows. One might expect to see a thatched roof and smoke from a peat fire streaming out of the chimney. It had been modernized though, the roof was slate and it had central heat at least. The most striking feature was the gardens. Lined with a low solid whitewashed fence, the flower gardens were in full bloom and beautiful. The vegetable garden along the side and back of the house fed them for most of the year. Her father would always say the flower garden was unnecessary. Her mother was quick to remind him that the flowers were carefully chosen and placed to keep the marauding insects away from the vegetables. But, they all knew the gardens were her mother's solace. The thing that gave her purpose and hope.

He stepped up beside her and put a hand lightly on her back. She looked up at him.

"Amazing!" he said. Your home is very beautiful. It suits you. I'm guessing your mother does the gardens?" At April's nod he continued, "She is very talented."

She was about to respond when the door of the cottage flew open and out ran her sister Elisa. Full tilt she ran into April for a hug and then shyly turned to Peter and said, "Welcome! Mother says for you to come in, supper is almost on the table."

April looked at Peter's face. A look of nervousness crossed it and then changed quickly to a look of resolve and his eyes had a steely look in them.

"You look like you are getting ready to do battle," she whispered.

He glanced at her surprised and forced a smile. "Am I?"

"It's going to be fine," she insisted. "Let's go in."

~~ Section Break ~~

As they entered April told Peter to watch his head. The door frame was very low. They entered into a living area. It was dim inside being late afternoon. The electric wiring was old and could not support many outlets, so they relied on candles quite a bit during the evenings. Mirror lined sconces were on every wall and beside the door. The furniture was old and worn, but had tastefully been covered with matching fabric that coordinated with the small curtains that fluttered in the slight breeze coming in through the open windows. One side of the room was almost completely taken up with a cupboard like bookcase with drawers and openings in odd places. It looked very old and yet was artfully carved and stained with a color to draw out the richness of the wood.

Miranda poked her head around the corner that led to the adjoining kitchen. Wiping her hands on her apron she came rushing to April.

"Oh, I am so glad you are home," Miranda exclaimed giving her a huge hug. She turned to Peter.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Treed," he said putting out his hand. She grasped his hand with both of hers.

"It is truly a pleasure to have you here." she replied. "April, the light is going quickly. Would you be a dear and light the candles please?"

As April walked around the room lighting the beeswax candles she explained to Peter. "My Mom keeps beehives out back. She makes these candles."

Peter seemed impressed. He was wandering around the small room stopping to look at the bookcase. "This is great craftsmanship."

She smiled, a nervous smile. As she lit the last candle, the room was indeed much brighter. She noticed his attention turn to the two oil paintings on the wall. She watched closely for his reaction. She was not disappointed.

Peter gasped and staggered backwards bumping into the couch and sitting down. His mouth was wide open he was incredulous. "Wh…what. H…How..." he stammered.

'I'm home," said a booming voice.

April cringed. He father was home! Would Peter recover in time?

Peter jumped off the couch and came over to greet April's father, but the damage had been done. April's Dad had seen his reaction to the paintings and was looking critically at Peter.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded.

Peter was still speechless. April was astounded. Beyond the first day that she met him, he had never been at a loss for words. Suave and comfortable in most situations, especially with adults, this was most disheartening.

Peter recovered somewhat and put out his hand. "Nice to see you again, sir. I was just admiring the paintings, they look very old. We are studying how to determine the age of paintings in my Art History course."

But Mr. Treed was watching him closely. He pressed his lips together tightly, raised his head and said. "Art History? Is that what they are teaching you all in those schools? How on earth is that going to help you in the real world?! Humph!" And he walked into the kitchen.

Miranda shot Peter an apologetic look, but Peter didn't see it. He was glaring at the paintings and then at April. Miranda discreetly disappeared.

"These are paintings of…_you know where_! How could you _not_ tell me about something like this?" he accused April in the harshest voice she had ever heard him use. "I looked like a complete idiot, no I was a complete idiot! How on earth am I going to repair this impression with your father?"

April got angry too. "I did warn you on the train. This wasn't something I planned. I didn't know he was going to come in at the wrong moment. I thought it would be a great surprise for you."

April's father appeared in the doorway with a disapproving look on this face. "If you two are done arguing, it's time to eat."

The meal was silent and strained. Elisa, oblivious to the tension, chattered on about her friends and her school. As the meal came to a close, Peter cleared his throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Treed, April, I owe you all an apology. I should not have lost my temper. I'm afraid my pride ran away with me. I wanted to make a good impression..."

Mr. Treed broke in, "How did that work out for you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Daddy!" April exclaimed.

Mr. Treed left the table. "Thanks for the food Miranda."

~~ Section Break ~~

Miranda apologized, "Peter, you will have to excuse my husband. He works very long hours at a difficult job and he has no tolerance for…" She paused, darting a look at Elisa, "N-things. He is very perceptive and I'm afraid he saw your reaction to the paintings and now knows you are connected to the legends somehow. April, why don't you and Peter get settled in. The linens to make up the couch for Peter's bed are upstairs. Elisa and I will take care of things here in the kitchen."

As they entered the living area they noticed their bags sitting on the floor. April asked Peter to bring her bag and they traveled up the narrow enclosed staircase to a second floor of sorts. It could have been an attic, but instead served as the girls' bedroom. One long room with the ceiling lower in some places, it had two beds, two bookcases and a dressing table. April gathered the linens she needed from a wardrobe and they went back downstairs.

As April worked on the couch, Peter studied the pictures. "These are amazing," he said. "The views are exactly as I remember them. This one is of the Fords of Beruna where we fought the battles and the other is of the River Rush and the gorge we traveled through. To think, I have been longing to see the Narnian landscape just one more time, and you got to see it every day when you were growing up. It's simply smashing! Any idea how they came to be here?"

Working on getting the couch ready, April shook her head no and said, "I'm sorry for not warning you about them. I did want them to be a surprise."

He chuckled, "Well, they certainly were that. I'm the one who is sorry though. I had no cause to speak to you like that. He had moved closer to April and she turned and took his hands.

"If you and I are going to last, we must get used to having spats," she smiled.

~~ Section Break ~~

There was a strange sound from outside and before either of them knew what was happening a flash of orange flew in through the open window right above the couch. It ran screeching across their arms and pushed April off balance. She fell over and back onto the couch. Peter, trying to keep his balance while still holding her hands, got tangled in the blankets pooled on the floor and fell over on top of her. By this point they were trying to figure out what had happened and were laughing and saying "ouch" at the same time. Their arms were all scratched up. Meanwhile the orange flash was really the neighbor's cat who was trying to catch a mouse that came through their window. With the cat yowling and Peter and April trying to untangle themselves from each other, April's family appeared in the doorway.

"What is going on here?" demanded her father.

Peter groaned, he knew what it looked like…

April gasped, "Daddy, it is not what you think."

While Elisa cried, "Polly!" and scooped up the cat. They climbed off the couch and showed their scratched arms. Elisa admitted stacking some boxes near the window while playing outside earlier and that is how both cat and mouse got into the house. Miranda asked Elisa to take Polly, who still had the caught mouse in her mouth, home. April's father, his face like a thundercloud said "humph!" again and stomped off with milk pails in his hands.

Peter looked inquisitively at April.

"He's gone out to the stable. He always does the milking and settles the animals before bedtime."

"I must go and talk with him," Peter declared. "Do I get out through the kitchen?"

April touched his arm and looked solemnly at him. Her heart was in her throat as she watched Peter go out the back door. She so wanted him to get along well with her father. They both had known that this would be a challenging part of the trip. She was proud that he went to face it head on. He really was one to meet conflict rather than run from it.

~~ Section Break ~~

Peter walked slowly down the path to the stable going over in his head the right way to approach the situation. He had encountered many hostile persons during his time as king and learned quite a bit about negotiations and bringing about peace. First, he needed to be calm, so he took a few deep breaths to try to stop his pounding heart. Second, he must put aside his own agenda. Third, think of the issue from Mr. Treed's perspective. That was a bit harder. He began to imagine what it would be like to have a teenage daughter and her bring a boy home who behaved like an idiot. He chuckled to himself, _what a mess!_ Now, how to begin on neutral ground? He needed to take the emotion out of the situation. Men just didn't do well when emotion was part of the conflict.

He opened the door to the stable, it was dim inside but he could see well enough the pens for a pair of dairy cows, pigs, and sheep. Some chickens were running around pecking after the seed that had just been thrown to them.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Mr. Treed gruffly.

"I came to see if I could help, sir." Peter said respectfully.

"I don't suppose you can you milk a cow?" nodding to the milk stool next to the nearest cow.

Peter was relieved to be able to answer, "Yes. Three summers ago, at the beginning of the war, my parents began their war work assignments and we lived with some distant cousins who had a farm." While he spoke, Peter greeted the cow, ran a hand over her side then deftly grabbed some fresh straw and rubbed her udder clean. Taking a seat, he began to milk the cow with a practiced hand.

Mr. Treed nodded and went to the other cow. Neutral ground achieved. They worked in silence for a moment then Peter ventured to say. "I've properly bodged things up today."

Mr. Treed chuckled and said, "Yes. You have stepped in more manure this evening than we have in this entire stable."

Peter had to laugh at that and it broke the tension. "I want you to know sir, that I meant you or your family no disrespect. I care very deeply for your daughter and I know we are both very young. So, it is important to me that I get on well with her family. I would like to finish this visit. But, I will understand if you would rather me leave."

Peter checked off the rest of his mental list, apology complete, humble stance taken, and request presented. Now, it was up to April's father to accept him or ship him back to London. His heart racing in the ensuing silence, he had the thought that Aslan's help would be really handy right now.

Mr. Treed was looking carefully at him. "Apology accepted, and you can stay, on one condition. You will guarantee me that you will respect my daughter in _every_ way possible, especially physically."

_Pretty good terms,_ Peter thought. "Sir, everything that you saw today was completely out of character for me. Respect for April is one of my top priorities." He breathed a sigh of relief and was about to congratulate himself when he heard the next thing Mr. Treed said. He nearly fell off the milking stool.

Mr. Treed had gotten up to come and stand near him. "Now, that we have taken care of all that business. Why don't you tell me who you really are!"

Peter was astounded, what on earth did he mean? His face must have shown his question and confusion, for Mr. Treed continued.

"How old are you son, fifteen?" At Peter's nod, he continued, "You talk and act more like a thirty year old. No teenage boy I know would have the nerve to come out here after the rough treatment I gave you and apologize, much less use diplomacy skills like that. I may work with my hands in a stone mill but, I have been a supervisor of men for the last fifteen years. I have seen and worked through all sorts of conflicts. I know the types of men there are. You don't fit any type, boy or man that I have met. So, I ask you again…_who are you_?"

Peter was at a complete loss, he started talking about being the eldest, taking care of his siblings during the war, being in boarding school since the age of nine… Mr. Treed merely tolerated his speech.

"That takes care of about half the answer. I _know_ what those paintings are and where they came from. I have barely tolerated them hanging on our walls. They are there only because my wife likes them. What I want to know is how do you know? And, are you really here for my daughter or do you have another motive?!" As Peter opened his mouth to respond he heard Mr. Treed say, "Don't you dare lie to me."

Peter was stuck. Could he keep the pact with his siblings and yet not lie? Did the secrecy pact even apply in this situation since the Treed's already knew about Narnia? He would have to try the truth. But, first he had to defuse the man's temper.

"As I mentioned before, April is my first priority. She asked me that same question, so you have nothing to worry about. Although I am curious about...things, I am here to spend time with April. And… you're right sir. Those paintings are familiar to me and my art history comment from earlier was inane at best. I also agree with you. Art history really has no value in a working man's world."

Peter took a deep breath and continued, "I know those paintings because I have been there. I fought battles at and near those places, the first was two years ago as a Prince of Narnia after which I reigned as High King for fifteen years. The second one was a year later where I was called in to help the current prince regain the throne of Narnia. You may not believe me sir, but I am telling you the truth. Time in Narnia exists apart from time here. When you come back it is as if you have never left. Also, we are very secretive about this. My own parents don't even know. In fact, you are now one of eight people who do know about my time in Narnia."

Peter paused for a moment to see what affect his words were having. Mr. Treed looked puzzled and unsure.

He asked, "And April believes all of this?"

"Yes, sir," replied Peter.

Mr. Treed swore under his breath. "I have always thought this Narnian stuff was nonsense, and it may still be. However, the way you act, proves you have been through things that would mature you way past your age, and battles would be the thing to do it. Let's just leave it at this, I believe that you believe. I still don't want Elisa to hear any of this and it is not to be spoken of in my presence nor out in the town. I have to protect my family!"

Peter nodded in agreement. He breathed deep in relief. Knowing how Mr. Treed felt and that he already knew about Narnia, Pete felt sure he would keep the secret. Peter also had, on purpose, not mentioned his siblings.

Picking up the milk pails, Mr. Treed said, "Now, let's get back to the house before my daughter accuses me of feeding you to the livestock."


	8. Section 2 - Chapter 3

Section 1, The Knowledge of April: Chapter 3 - Time Together and The Book

April came down the stairs feeling groggy. She had slept soundly, surprising herself after the stress of yesterday. She almost ran into Peter as she came out of the stairway. He caught her by the upper arms and steadied her.

"'Morning, beautiful," he said kissing her lightly and quickly on the cheek.

He continued on to the lavatory to wash up for breakfast she assumed. Entering the kitchen she saw her Mother was putting the food on the table.

"Are you all eating earlier now?" she asked.

"No," her mother replied. "Peter helped your father with the chores this morning, so they got done very quickly".

"Mmmm," Peter slid into his seat. "This looks great. They don't feed us like this at school, do they April?"

As April sat down she wondered at his mood. She looked at her father. He looked happy too. Well, maybe she didn't have to worry about the two of them anymore. She tried to clear the cobwebs from her brain and felt Peter looking at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded and was about to reply. When a voice asked, "So, what are you two kids doing today?"

Kids? She never thought of herself as a "kid" anymore. She thought she might be a little grumpy today. Everyone was waiting for her to reply.

"Um, I thought Peter and I would bicycle around the village."

That seemed to appease them. Her mother was saying something about shopping for food and Peter was agreeing, and Elisa was chattering about going to Sophie's to play after school. She just wanted to sit still and collect her thoughts. She also planned to show Peter the book today, but she couldn't say that out loud. Soon her father and Elisa left. She heard Peter help clear the table. Then, she felt him grab her hand and walk her into the living room. He sat her down on the couch and perched beside her.

"Now, are you really all right?" he asked, peering into her face with a worried expression.

"Yes, just feeling a little grumpy," she said. "Don't tell me you're a morning person!"

He laughed, "Most of the time. I've never seen you grumpy...this could be fun." He gave her a mischievous look. "I could tickle you. Are you ticklish?" He started poking her in the side.

"Peter, stop that! Oh, now quit," she said, squirming away and trying not to smile.

"Ha!" he exclaimed. "I've discovered the secret to get rid of April's morning grumps!" Hearing the back door shut, he said, "I bet I know another way to get rid of them..." and he kissed her until the door opened again.

"Mmm, I like the second way best. I could wake up like that every morning and be happy all day long."

Peter stood and pulled her off the couch. "Now where are those bicycles?"

~~ Section Break ~~

They had a great morning. April, sufficiently woken and cheered up, led Peter around the outskirts of the village pointing out interesting spots where she would talk about the history. They stopped in front of a very large tower and Peter asked about it.

"Oh, that's Sway Tower. It can be seen from most points in The New Forest. It is 66 meters (200 feet) tall and is sometimes known as 'Peterson's Folly'. It was built by Andrew Peterson in the late 1800's. Peterson had seen towers like this in India. It's made entirely out of concrete. Only the windows have iron supports. It is the tallest non-reinforced concrete structure in the world. Our industry is stone work and mining the limestone that they use in the concrete. Peterson used this structure to advertise the superiority of the cement that we help to make here."

From there they made their way to the shops and picked up the orders for her mother. Meat from the butchers and some other staples from the grocers. As they were loading the bicycle baskets, April looked wistfully at the shop next door. At Peter's insistence they went inside.

"This was one of my favorite places as a child. Everything is much too expensive in here for me, but the tourists love it." She fingered some silken scarves, "Apparently, these are cheaper here than in London." As they were on their way out, she stopped. "Oh, I can't believe Madeline still stocks these!" She held up a small jewelry box that when opened played a waltz and had a small ballerina that spun around. I always wanted one of these when I was younger."

At that point a friend called her name from outside and she ran out to greet her. Peter quickly grabbed the box and took it to the counter. Madeline introduced herself with a knowing smile. He pulled the bills out of his wallet and asked if she could keep it there until just before they boarded the train in a few days. She smiled and agreed saying, "I've kept one of the on the shelves for years, just for April. You are a dear for giving this to her."

~~ Section Break ~~

As he walked out of the shop to meet April his smile was huge. He waved April's interest away and talked with her friend instead of answering her questions. They rode peacefully back to the cottage together, parked the bikes, took in the supplies, then wandered around the gardens. They found Miranda in the back working in the herb section.

"Mrs. Treed, your gardens are magnificent!" Peter exclaimed.

"Thank you, Peter. That is quite a complement coming from someone who _is_ 'magnificent,'" she said with a smile. Peter flushed and Miranda laughed, "I do think they are nice to look at and good to smell too." She held up a sprig of mint.

"Mother, I thought I would take Peter in to look at the book, is that okay with you?" inquired April. Miranda nodded. When April turned to Peter she thought he looked like a little kid at Christmas time. They almost ran to the cottage.

~~ Section Break ~~

April unearthed the book from its hiding place and they sat on the couch. Peter held the book and was surprised that was quite heavy and as large as his lap. As old as the ages, the leather cover was worn smooth, the pages were brown and brittle. The illustrations and lettering were faded but still legible. April felt the same thrill of excitement now as she had every time she had opened the book in the past. She curled her feet under herself and leaned against Peter so she could see the book and be close to him. The cover page read, _The Chronicles of the Pevensie family, High Kings and Queens of Narnia, the Adventures and Details of The Golden Age of Narnia. Written by Lucy Pevensie, Illustrated by Faun Tumnus._

April looked at Peter. A myriad of emotions were flitting across his face. He looked over at her and to her surprise, his eyes were welled with tears. She placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm not sure why I am so emotional… maybe because this is proof that we were there. We have our memories, but often those seem like dreams. This book and those paintings are proof that Narnia exists, that we existed there. Thank you…for helping to affirm who I am." He leaned his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.

They looked at the book for hours, forgetting that they missed lunch and tea time, laughing and scowling at the memories it evoked. April heard many new details about Narnia from his perspective, the war with the giants, dealing with the Telmarines, visits with other heads of states, the parties they threw, and finally hunting for the white stag. She sat enthralled letting him talk, asking very few questions. Intrigued by the parts about Aslan, she resolved to talk with Peter and Lucy more about him. At one point they heard a noise and noticed Miranda at the door.

"Do you mind Peter, if I have been listening too? I grew up on these stories and it is amazing to hear you add the detail to them."

Peter graciously invited her in and included her in the conversation. They talked until they heard Elisa shouting on her way home. "Can we look at it some more tomorrow?" Peter asked. "Of course," they replied. Then, before giving the book to April he flipped to the very back, where Tumnus had drawn each of them after they left. He traced his adult image with a finger wistfully. Then April quickly put the book away.

~~ Section Break ~~

"Will you go for a walk with me?" Peter asked April.

Miranda encouraged them to go and went in the kitchen to begin quickly preparing dinner.

They walked in silence alongside of the small stream that ran across the back of the house near the woods. They had dawn closer to the woods and in the fading light found themselves in a spot with some privacy from the house.

"I didn't realize just how much I had forgotten. We spent so much time there. I grew up there, I became a man there, I…" His voice broke.

April took his hand and intertwined their fingers. She raised his hand to her lips, kissed it and turned him towards her. "You may not feel the same, but I am so glad that you came back, Peter. I could not imagine my life without you and I have only known you for a few months. I would have always kept on dreaming about you, and possibly found love elsewhere, but you would have always held a special place in my heart. I'm so happy to know that I have all of my heart to give you."

Peter looked deeply into her eyes. He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly with all the love he felt but could not express with words.

~~ Section Break ~~

April woke with a start and was surprised to find that she had been dreaming. It seemed so real. She had dreamed before of Peter, but not like this. Finding she was thirsty she stole down the stairs expertly avoiding the ones that creaked. The moonlight was streaming in through the kitchen window. It almost seemed like day, the light was so bright.

She got a drink of water and stood by the sink looking at the full moon. No wonder she couldn't sleep. She had always been affected by the moon when it was full. She heard a noise behind her and turned quickly. Peter was standing in the doorway. She glanced quickly at the closed door of her parent's room which was off the kitchen and then turned her attention back to Peter. He came slowly toward her with a look of awe on his face. Assuming he was looking at the moon, she said in an almost whisper, "pretty, isn't it," gesturing toward the sky.

"No. Not simply pretty, your beauty is astounding! I wasn't sure I was awake at first. I thought you might a dream or a spirit, so ethereal you seem." He said softly.

April wore a simple sleeveless white satin nightgown that almost came to her ankles. It wasn't anything fancy she thought, not anything that should provoke that kind of response in him.

Peter said, "The moon_ is_ amazing tonight. You can't sleep?" When she nodded, he continued, "me, either. I've never slept well during a full moon, I think it comes from being in Narnia for so long. None of the Narnian creatures wanted to sleep during the full moon. Many nights we would have moon festivals. They were fun. Since I have been back, I just get restless and dream too many dreams." He paused, then said, "Tonight they were of you."

April was surprised. They had so much in common. They had been dreaming of each other?!

He came nearer and she held out her hand at arm's length in a gesture for him to stop. He did and her hand laid on his chest.

"Please don't come any closer Peter," she whispered in a choked voice. "If you were to kiss me now I wouldn't let you stop."

He nodded, seeming to understand perfectly. He moved out of her way and she went slowly toward the stairs.

"April…" he whispered

She turned and put her fingers to her lips as if to blow him a kiss and disappeared up the stairs. It took a long time for sleep to come. Tomorrow she knew she must take him to the grove. It was time.


	9. Section 2 - Chapter 4

(A/N: Learning about The New Forest has been one of the joys in writing this story. And, never having visited the United Kingdom, it makes me long to jump on a plane. You can see photos and learn more at . )

Section 2, The Knowledge of April: Chapter 4 – The Grove

Peter and April were shy around each other the next morning. Miranda looked at them curiously and then made sure her husband hadn't noticed anything unusual. He seemed fine, much happier since Peter had been helping him with the chores both morning and evening. She wondered what had happened, but wouldn't dare ask.

"So, what are you kids doing today?"

April responded, "Today we are going to explore the forest. Mom, I'll pack a picnic so we won't be here for lunch."

"Can you pick me up at school?" piped Elisa excitedly. "I told everyone there was a blond giant living at my house, but no one believed me."

Everyone laughed. Peter said, "We'll be happy to, is it close by?"

"We'll be there, Ellie," April said, using her pet name for Elisa.

~~Section Break ~~

April knew Peter was beyond excited for this day. She, on the other hand, was more nervous than she had ever been for any stage performance. Her mother, with a knowing smile, had slipped her Grandmother's journal into the picnic basket that Peter cheerfully carried. She carried the blanket, hugging it to her chest to keep warm. The pale pink dress she wore was too thin for this cool morning, but it was the one liked best to dance in, the skirt was fuller than most and it flowed well. The day would warm as the sun got higher. Also in the basket were the older ballet shoes that she always wore in the grove. Would she have enough nerve to do it, to show him? Would Peter experience it? Would he follow the rules? What if she discovered something about Peter, about herself, in the journal that she didn't want to know? Maybe ignorance really was bliss...

Peter interrupted her thoughts with a nudge to her arm. "Why are you so quiet? You do want to take me there, right?"

"Of course," she replied. "I'm just nervous."

"Hmmm... well let's take your mind off it. Boy, your sister is funny. What time do we need to pick her up? Is that why you wanted me to wear my watch?"

"We have until 2:00 p.m. We'll have plenty of time." she lapsed into silence again.

They had crossed the stream behind the house and had entered the coolness of the trees. Birds were singing in the distance and flitting about in the upper tree tops. There was a well-worn path under their feet. The air was fresh and the forest smells seemed to surround them.

"I have always felt so at peace in these woods," April said.

"Then, let that peace calm your nerves. Why don't you play tour guide again and tell me about this forest. It's really nice in here."

April began, "The New Forest covers an area of over 550 kilometers (340 miles) and includes one of the largest remaining tracts of unenclosed pasture land, heathland and forest. It was created as a royal forest by William I in about 1079 for the royal hunt, mainly of deer. It was created at the expense of more than 20 small hamlets and isolated farmsteads; thus it was 'new' in his time as a single compact area. It is said that two of his sons and one other relative was killed by natural means in the forest as punishment for his taking the parish churches down and leaving so many people homeless without help or compensation. The Forest's dry heaths, dense woodland, valley bogs and river are home to many wildlife and plants. Ponies, cattle, pigs and deer run free over the area. And, Frederick Marryat in the 1840's wrote the children's novel _The Children of the New Forest_ in our town. With all this and the beach being is less than an hour's auto ride from here, the tourists love it."

"Do the tourists come to this section?" he asked.

"No, this path is worn because of me and my family, and maybe a few other locals. But, there are no tourist sites in this section of forest."

She was quiet again. Peter let her be this time. He was busy looking around. The wildflowers had come up in the clearings. Bright patches of sunlight touched clusters of yellow, blue, and purple flowers. It was beautiful and it was home. She had always felt just as comfortable among these trees as she had around people. It was as if, in some strange way, they were her friends. She supposed it was because she was alone a lot as a child. She expressed her thoughts to Peter and he listened with a strange and knowing smile. She wondered what he was thinking.

They were almost there, and she started to tremble.

~~Section Break ~~

"What time is it Peter?"

"It's 10 minutes after 10," he replied.

She put a hand on his arm to stop him. She stood there for a moment watching him closely. He was looking at their surroundings. There were many large beech trees but some birch were mixed in as well. The clusters of birch trees with their white trunks and peeling bark lent an aura of mystery and a touch of eeriness to this part of the forest.

"Are we there?" he asked. A noticeable shiver, not due to the cool air, ran though him. "There _is_ something different about this spot. Do you feel it? It's quieter, more still. Is this what you call the grove?"

She nodded and motioned to the trees around them. They were standing at the entrance to what was, in fact, a grove of trees arranged in a perfect extended crescent shape. In fact, where they stood it closed the circle. If you were looking at the face of clock, there were trees spaced about two feet apart from 8 o'clock to 4 o'clock. All were thinner birch trees except for one large beech tree in the 12 o'clock position. You could see the spaces through and beyond most of the trees, except where the woods were very dense and the brush very thick in the 10 o'clock to 2 o'clock area. In fact, you could not see beyond that section at all.

She spread the blanket off to one side yet well within the circle of trees. He placed the basket on the blanket and looked around.

"This is unusual," he said politely wandering around the circle. "Will you tell me why this place is special to you?"

He was trying to be delicate she thought. It didn't look like much. But, it wasn't what it looked like. It was the essence of the place. Was he ready? Was she ready? Yes, he was looking at her expectantly.

"Peter, how much time do you think has passed since we have been here?" She placed her hand over his watch.

"Oh, about 10 minutes," he said looking at her strangely.

"Follow me," she said leading back the way they had come stopping a few paces away.

"Check your watch now."

Would it work for him? Would he be able to see? She almost couldn't stand the suspense. She wanted him to know so badly, to be able to tell him, to share this with him! She held her breath.

"That's funny my watch has stopped. Wait, no it hasn't. But it still says 10:10." He lifted the watch to his ear. "It's still ticking, but it missed 10 minutes. How is that possible?"

She let out the breath she had been holding in exultation. She looked at the circle of trees and said solemnly, "In the grove, time is different. Time stands still."

Peter started, "What? How do you mean?" He stood staring at the trees in disbelief. Then the realization dawned on his face. "It's like Narnia! Time works as it does in Narnia. Is it Narnia in there?"

"As near as we, my Grandmother and I, can tell, no. But, we do believe that it is a place where the wall between the two worlds is very thin. It could be like the vestibule into a church."

"This is why you were so interested in the timing aspect when you first found out about us."

"Yes, it never made sense to me until you all explained how Narnia worked. It was the reason I was so shocked and couldn't talk about it for a while. It is one thing to experience something that seems like a dream and another to find out that it is quite real."

Peter started to go back into the circle, but she stopped him. "There is something else you need to see."

She pulled him to the tree at the 8 o'clock spot and had him look over at the 4 o'clock tree. He gasped, and grabbed her arm.

"I see it, a shimmering, ever so slightly," he looked up. "It goes all the way up and over the trees. The trees outside of the grove go right up to it, but never in. Unbelievable!"

He started walking all around the outside of the circle, as she knew he would. His logical mind would not rest until he had at least tried to figure it out.

"April," he called from the 10 o'clock position, "the heavy brush at the top of the circle, I can't see it from here! It's not there. There are normal spaces between the trees."

She walked to where he was. He reached his hand in and exclaimed in pain when his hand hit the long thorns and thick brush. Pulling out his hand, it was red and scraped, with just the tiniest bit of blood on it. She took sympathy on his bewildered expression and led him back around.

"No, wait," he cried, "you go stand inside the circle, please."

She did as he asked and smiled when he came around to the front looking even more mystified and even more excited.

"I couldn't see you, and you couldn't hear me calling to you... We are invisible in a place where there is no time. I can't believe that someone hasn't discovered this and exploited it!"

"That's just it Peter, that is why I was so nervous. Not everyone can see it or feel it. My Grandmother had a theory that only those with a true Narnian connection would be able to experience it. You are confirmation of that theory!"

Peter was starting to look tired. He was astounded again and sat down heavily on the blanket. She sank down slowly beside him, sitting on her knees. She began to explain.

"Others have been here. My Mother and Elisa many times. Even my father once. They never noticed anything different. I don't know how it works, it is so plain to me every time I come."

"But, how?" questioned Peter, trying to understand. "How could you experience time being still and they couldn't even when standing right next to you?"

"I don't know Peter. I could ask the same question of you. How could you walk into wardrobe and find a world that you would be king of and the next time see the wooden back of it?"

He was still for a moment, thinking about that. A look of wonderment and a huge smile broke out on his face. "I never thought, I never dreamed. How were you able to keep a secret like this from me for so long?"

"I would have loved to tell you, to tell all of you. I haven't ever been able to tell another living soul. I couldn't tell you. It is one of those things you had to experience for yourself!"

He nodded and kissed her hand. "Thank you, this is wonderful!" He stopped when he saw the look on her face. "But, that's not all is it?"

"No, there is a warning I have to tell you about. That thickening of brush at the top of the circle? You know that it is real because it scraped your hand. You know that it does not exist on the other side of the shimmering. It does exist on this side because no one is to pass through it. My Grandmother told me that if I were to fight my way through that brush I would be lost. As a child, that terrified me, so I never questioned her. Last year, before she died, I asked her more about it. She said that there is no knowledge of what is behind that blockage. It could be a gateway to Narnia, or to another world, or to a place where time does not exist at all, or to where time might move so fast that we would instantly perish. We have no idea and I have no intention of ever finding out."

Peter was studying the area with an imperceptible look on his face. She desperately hoped that he would heed her warning and not try to be adventurous and not try to get back to somewhere he was not allowed to go. He scowled at her when she reminded him of Aslan's words that he would not be able to return to Narnia.

"I don't like to be reminded of that!" He sighed. "I know I am not supposed to go back, and even if I were, it wouldn't be the same. I need to remember that at least I have been given some small pieces of Narnia this week and be grateful with that. You can stop looking at me as if I am going to go running through there. I promise you, I will not. And, I am true to my word."

She was so relieved, she put her head in her hands and tried to breathe normally again. Explanations done and warning heeded, it was time. He reached for her, but she avoided his grasp, sliding over to the picnic basket instead. She pulled out the old pair of ballet shoes and began to put them on. She was doing up the laces on the first one when she looked at Peter's face. It was full of admiration and... desire. He was looking at her legs. She looked down. She wore no stockings, they were impossible to dance in. One foot was bare. She had pulled her dress up above her knee in order to twine the ribbons around her calf. He looked into her eyes, her heart started to beat faster as his hand touched her leg and he started to move in closer.

"Not yet!" she said. "I have to get through this first."

He shook his head like he was trying to shake off a dream and then blinked rapidly. "Is there other magic here?" he asked.

"Not that I know of. The only magic I feel is when you look at me that way. Although, it is different being in here with you. And, it is intoxicating to know that we are by ourselves, invisible and silent to everyone, with all the time in the world. I have always felt like this was a place where rules do not exist, a potentially dangerous combination for you and me."

He nodded, "It is like drug, I feel so drawn to you. I will try to control myself."

"It may be harder than you think. Now that I think about it, this place seems to amplify emotions. When my Grandmother would bring me here as a child and teach me to dance, it was so much fun. And, those are some of my happiest memories. When I came here after her death, the pain and grief was unbearable. It was a long time before I was able to visit here after that.

She continued lacing up the ballet shoes and stood. She touched his shoulder, "try to stay very still Peter. I have more things to show you."

~~Section Break ~~

April stood in the center of the grove where the sunlight suddenly seemed to shine down especially on her. She lifted her arms and stood on her toes and began to dance. She stayed in the center for a moment and then with beautiful ballet movements went to each tree touching them reverently and then spinning back to the center. She touched the ones from the bottom of the circle first. Just before touching the beech in the top center of the circle, she did a series of fast turns and knelt at the ground. Lifting up slowly she raised her arms and whispered something, she then very gently seemed to hug the large beech tree. As she back stepped to reach the center of the circle the wind began to rustle the leaves in the very tops of the trees. She stood on her toes with her arms raised and then lowered her arms and looked down standing very still for a long moment.

April came back to Peter, took his hand and led him to the center of the grove. "Watch them," she whispered.

There was an aura of stillness and yet anticipation. If he wasn't looking at the trees he would have missed it. The thinner trees all around the circle swayed inwardly. He started and squeezed her hand. She nodded. Then the trees swayed outwardly. She knew what he was thinking. Was he seeing things?

"Are they alive?" he whispered.

"They are as alive as they can be in this world. Come with me."

She took him up to the beech tree and knelt before it. He knelt beside her. In a soft voice she said, "Grandmother tree, it is I. I am happy to be here again." A large leaf drifted down to fall in her hands. She bowed her head and tears ran down her cheek.

"May I present to you His Majesty, King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion."

There was a rustling sound in the top of all the trees and then three large leaves fell on him. April smiled though her tears.

"She likes you. I have always gotten one leaf. I call them blessings. I am guessing the three leaves mean she recognizes you as king, she approves of you as a person, and she approves of you as a match for me." The wind ran through the trees again.

Peter spook reverently, "It is an honor and a privilege to be here before you. I appreciate your influence over and care of April, whom I dearly love. I will forever be grateful to you for preserving the memories of Narnia and caring for our book. You are remembered fondly for your wisdom and love."

A lone leaf fell right into his hands. It should have felt strange talking to a tree, but for both Peter and April it seemed as natural as breathing. They stayed there a moment longer drinking in the silence then moved back to the blanket.

"Your dance was beautiful. Did your Grandmother teach it to you?"

"Yes, it is a dance to awaken the spirits within the trees. I would have so loved to see them dance for real."

"It is a wondrous sight, but, April, all you have to do is look in a mirror while you dance and you will get a glimpse of what they looked like. You have that inside of you, I mean the Narnian tree spirit. Did you know it?"

She smiled, "Yes, I have always felt that way. It just sounds crazy to admit it."

"I have to ask, how did your Grandmother's spirit get into that tree. Are all of these your ancestors?"

"Yes," answered April hesitantly. "I know this is going to sound very strange and there is nothing pagan about our family...but there is a part of our funeral traditions that include spreading the deceased's ashes around the base of a tree. There is a blessing that is spoken and then we leave. If the spirit resides in the tree sometimes we never know. The dance I do only wakes them for a brief time, then they go back to sleep."

Peter rubbed his hand that got scratched up by the briars. He waved April's concern off, saying it would heal soon.

~~Section Break ~~

She started to take off the ballet shoes slowly unwinding the ribbons and with a sigh of relief slipped them off of her bare feet.

"Does that hurt your toes to be in those shoes for a long time?" Peter asked.

"Sometimes, these are my old shoes, so they don't fit as well," she said wiggling her toes.

Peter moved and caught her feet in his lap. He gently lifted one and started to rub her toes and the arch of her foot. April sighed and said, "You're good at that."

"I'm good at everything," he said winking at her.

"Oh, but not at being modest," she laughed.

He laughed too, "Watch out, I'll have to tickle you..."

"Oh no, you stay where you are. That feels heavenly."

"I used to see my father doing this for my mother all the time. I wondered why she liked it. I used to think dad was weird for touching someone else's feet, but now I understand why he did it."

She raised her eyebrows in a question and he responded, "The feet are connected to the legs."

She laughed at that, "you must have gotten an A+ in biology."

"You didn't let me finish," he said staring into her eyes. "The feet are connected to the legs and yours are the greatest I've ever seen."

"Silly boy, I'm a dancer. All dancers have great legs..." she trailed off as Peter started caressing her ankles and then her calves. She was awash with sensation and could barely think clearly. When he started to push her dress up she came to herself and stood up quickly. "Peter...I..."

He stood up too and gathered her in his arms. "I can't help myself. April, I must..."

He kissed her so passionately that her head began to spin. His mouth was hard on hers, insistent and demanding. Her body was responding to his in a way she never knew possible and she didn't want it to stop. He was kissing her ears, her neck, his hands were starting to move all over her body. She was powerless, unable to stop the rush of emotion, the pounding of her heart, or her desire for him.

All of a sudden there was a great wind in the tops of the trees, a chattering of leaves and then the wind blew strongly across them as if to blow the spell of passion away. They pulled apart blinking at each other. April stepped back and put her hands over her mouth, her eyes were wide with disbelief. What had just happened?

Peter was visibly shaken as well. He looked at her with an apology in his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head no, it was her fault too. They both looked at the top of the trees that were completely still now and then at each other in bewilderment.

Peter stooped down and gathered up the basket. "I think it is time for us to leave now."

He waited for April to slip on her shoes and fold the blanket. They moved to the edge of the grove. He turned around, bowed and whispered, "thank you."

~~Section Break ~~

They were silent as they walked away from the grove. Out of curiosity, Peter glanced at his watch, 10:10. He shook his head in wonderment. Peter shifted the weight of the basket and took her hand. They didn't have words to talk about what had just happened, but they knew they must.

April let them to a spot in the woods near a small stream that had a tiny waterfall, it was lined with trees on the opposite bank. Their side was in a clearing with the sun streaming into it. Small purple wildflowers grew like a carpet on the ground. She laid the blanket down and then went to stand by the stream wrapping her arms around her body. He put the basket down and came to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her pulling her against him.

"I feel like I broke a promise," he said softly in her ear. "A promise to you, to your father, to myself..."

April shook her head and held onto his arms. "No, Peter, it wasn't just you. It was me too. I couldn't, didn't want you to stop. If the trees hadn't..." her voice broke.

Peter said, "Part of it was the power of the grove, I know that. But, it was me too. I have been aching to be that close to you for what seems like a long time. I know these are just words, but I will say them to you anyway. I WILL NOT allow myself to get that carried away again. Those feelings and actions have a time and a place. But we are not ready for them yet. I am going to make sure that those are saved for marriage where I cannot hurt you."

She turned around in his arms and was shocked to see the intensity of his feelings. "Peter, you weren't hurting me, I..."

"You don't understand. Just by being that close to you, or by any going further, if something happened and we didn't end up marrying, or I died, or I had to go to war, it would be harder for you to let go. The specialness that should have been yours to share with someone else, I would have stolen from you. It wouldn't be fair, I...I couldn't live with myself. And... if you got...well, had a baby... that wouldn't be fair to either of us. Your dancing career would be over before it began and it would not be a great way to begin our life together."

She nodded, she understood, but she was sad in a way. She longed so desperately to be close to him. She wanted to know all of him, but she wanted it to be right. She wanted to do things in the right order. She was also very grateful he was in charge and respected her and himself enough to make this decision. This was a different kind of bravery. She knew if she had made that resolve, he would be able to break it very quickly. She perked up as he was asking her a question.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," she whispered with a smile.

But his face was very serious. "Help me stick to my promise." At her puzzled look he explained, "Please don't try to tempt me, it would be so easy for you to just look at me with a wanting glance and my resolve could crumble. Please continue to wear clothes that cover you as much as possible. You saw what my reaction was to just your bare legs, lower legs even. I need your help. If you see me start to lose control, push me away, talk about your father, anything to stop me, please!"

He really was serious and she had never thought about her role in his desire for her. Indeed, in a way, she had started it all by asking him to really kiss her the night of the dance. He had said they would need to be careful since that desire had been awakened in both of them.

"I will help you Peter. But, please tell me if I am doing something that tempts you and I don't even know it."

He nodded. She went to sit on the blanket and he sat next to her. "You know my Grandmother used to quote something, I believe it is from the Bible, "do not awaken love...until it so desires."

"My Grandmother also told me more than a few times, 'happy is the couple who waits for intimacy until marriage, not only will it make their relationship more secure but it will protect them from illness and having children too soon'." She laughed, "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but my Grandmother said that newlyweds should be up all night getting to know each other and not getting to know their baby."

Peter laughed too and said, "Your Grandmother sounds like a spunky lady. I wish I could have met her."

"Oh, Peter," April said experiencing an unexpected rush of emotion. "I wish you could have too. She would have loved you instantly."

Taking her hand, he said, "We have a long time before we can truly be together. You have one more year at Saint Finbar's and then maybe more at a dance school. I have two more years at Hendon. It is going to be an awfully long wait if we don't stop things from progressing between us. As much as I want you, I know it would only end in heartbreak or worse."

April nodded. She understood and respected him for what he was saying. "Thank you Peter, for loving me that much."

Peter face changed, "a thought just occurred to me. Did you know the trees would make us stop? Is that why you told me that the grove amplifies emotion and said 'not yet' when you were putting on your shoes?"

April blinked, she had not consciously known that, and yet inside of herself she did. She tried to express it to Peter, "I guess the 'spirit' inside of me must have known."

"Also," said Peter, "do you think the trees would awaken even more if someone were to do the dance with you?"

She looked at him quickly, was he saying..."They might, are you..."

"I never thought in a million years I would be saying this, but if you will teach me the part of the dance you have always dreamed of, next time we go to the grove I will dance with you."

"Oh Peter!" and she hugged him so hard he almost fell over. "You all making all of my dreams come true!"

He pulled back and looked into her shining eyes. "You have done so much for me, I can do this for you. After all, no one else would see us. And, maybe with the Narnian connection I have, they might awaken more or stay awake longer."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He swallowed hard trying to swallow down the rush of desire he felt for her. With what felt like a superhuman effort, he gently set her away from him and turned to the picnic.

"Are you hungry?" he said. "I know it is early, but we did spend hours in the grove and I am starving!"

She laughed and started pulling out the food.


	10. Section 2 - Chapter 5

Section 2, The Knowledge of April: CHAPTER 5 - The Dreams

April hugged her knees to her chest. It was a lovely day, a beautiful place, and the food had been refreshing. Peter lay stretched full length on the blanket enjoying the sun. She looked at him, he was sound asleep. It had been an emotional morning to say the least. His hair was almost in his eyes and she very gently bushed it back from his forehead. He smiled slightly in his sleep. He was so attentive to her, even in his sleep. She looked at him again. He was so handsome it made her catch her breath. His features relaxed in peaceful sleep, he looked younger than he actually was. But, she always thought of him as a man. Seeing him trace his adult illustration in the book yesterday had made her think. How fun it was that she already knew what he would look like in ten years. Was it only yesterday they had looked at the book? It seemed like it had been weeks ago.

She gathered up the remainder of the food items and put them back into the basket. Her fingers touched the journal. She lifted it out caressing the front cover. Old and worn, it was not pretty but it was precious. She couldn't believe she had never seen this before. She opened the cover and an envelope fell into her lap. It was sealed and had her name on it written in her Grandmother's handwriting. A letter for her? What a treasure! With a glance at Peter she decided to open it. She could always share it with him later. She pulled out the pages with excitement and began to read...

_My dearest April,_

_It has been a joy and a pleasure watching you grow over the years. Your beauty is not just outward but reaches inward as well. For that is where true beauty is found. You have been my willing confident and friend regarding Narnia and the strange legends that exist from there. It is my dream that you will embrace and cultivate the spirit that is inside of you as you continue to grow in grace and beauty._

_Never be embarrassed by your heritage, for it is special and precious and unique. You will no doubt have questions about where these stories come from and how they relate to our family specifically. I am leaving my journal with your mother for safekeeping to help answer your questions. I wish I were there to talk with you in person._

_I must share with you my hopes about the man you choose to marry. Because, dear one, love is a choice, as your mother has demonstrated. But it is also precious and sweet and I wish that the greatest of loves will find you and bless your life. We have talked some about how important marriage is in broad terms, it is the building block of our culture and society. It is sacred and in this war-strewn world I am afraid it will lose its significance over time. Although we cannot affect the larger world, we can make a difference in our own choices. So choose wisely, my dear, for it is one of the most important decisions of your life, and you will want it to last a lifetime._

_Here is what I dream your future mate will look like, someone who is strong of character and will, who will choose to stand up for you and for what it right, someone who is not afraid to fight to win your heart and one who will not back down from challenges like the one your father will present. You will need someone who shares your values and chooses to respect your needs over his own. What would be ideal, and I have no idea how you will find him, is that he will also have a Narnian connection. You will know when you take him to the grove, because he will experience it as you do. I have the feeling that such a person is rare, but it might be a good idea to take him there before your heart binds to his. But take heart, if he doesn't see things as you do, still share the legends and book with him. However, go slowly and carefully. If you find he ridicules you or is staunchly unbelieving, do not commit yourself to him. You do not want to live in a marriage where you cannot share your innermost heart with a man. You will have noticed how your father is towards your mother about the legends, it is a difficult place to be. _

_Be sure you wait for physical intimacy, as we have talked about many times, it can create difficulty that is hard to overcome if you step over even the smallest boundaries too soon. _

_Find something that you love to do that is apart from your husband. Your mother has her gardening and you will have your dancing no doubt. Even if you cannot dance on the stage, it will still be a refuge, solace and outlet for your creativity._

_One last thing, your husband, no matter how much you love him, will never be able to truly fill all of your heart. If you try to have your husband fill that empty place you will be left frustrated and bereft and he will feel inadequate and unable to fix you (which is what most men love to do). There is a place in a woman's heart that can only be filled by the one True God and His Son. It is He who created you and He who placed the spirit within you that I have talked about. April, I implore you to search for Him with all of your heart until you know Him and let Him guide your life. I regret that I have not known this for most of my life. I only recently discovered this and I would wish to save you that grief. Once you know Him you will find the only source of peace and wisdom and comfort that will sustain you no matter what the circumstances of life you may find yourself in. Even if you never marry, you will be able to take comfort in your Creator._

_Go now, my precious Granddaughter, with all of the love that I have to give you. Be smart, be kind and loving, be gentle and gracious, generous and forgiving, live your life to the fullest in fun and hope and joy! And, don't forget to pursue your dream!_

_With a love that is everlasting,_

_Grandmother_

~~Section Break ~~

April sighed, she missed her Grandmother so much. She glanced at Peter. His expression had changed to a frown and he was twitching a bit. She wondered what he was dreaming about. With a cry he sat straight up and looked wildly about.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Peter, are you awake? Were you dreaming?"

He grabbed her hand and then rested his forehead on her shoulder sighing with relief. She put her hand on his back in a gesture of comfort and he seemed to relish it. Strange, she had never thought about him needing to be comforted.

He began to speak, "I was waking up after a wonderful sleep. I could see the sunlight coming through the windows of the castle at Cair Paravel. I could hear the ocean waves surging in the background. I reached over and pulled you close to me. I kissed you good morning, because that was how you loved to wake up. I said, 'good morning, my lovely queen'. Someone knocked at the door requesting my presence. I told them to wait a few minutes. When I looked back down at you, you were smiling at me and then you started to fade away into nothing. I tried to grab at you to keep you there but you were gone, disappeared. Then I woke up."

"What's odd," he continued, "is that this was a dream of a dream that I used to have in Narnia. I had completely forgotten it. I used to have it regularly, but I never knew whose face it was in the dream. That day in the dining hall when you first came up to me, when I saw you, I was speechless, remember?" At her nod he said, "I knew you looked familiar but I couldn't place from where. I...How on earth could I dream about you in Narnia when I had never met you?"

She smiled and lifted his head to look in his eyes, and saw his confusion. "I don't know Peter, maybe Aslan was preparing your heart to meet me. Maybe he knew then that you would need help putting the pieces back together, and he chose me. Oh, that there was that much of a plan out there for us, what a comfort that would be!"

"Why _did_ you stop that day in the dining hall and speak to me?" he asked.

"Oh, well..." she hesitated blushing a little, "you were devastatingly handsome and you looked so sad all the time. I couldn't pass by you one more day without saying something. I wasn't planning to stay and eat, but then you looked at me, like you really saw me and who I was inside. Well, I had to stay and find out who you were."

"Devastatingly handsome, eh?" he said grinning widely.

She punched him in the arm, "not going to forget that one are you?"

He laughed and kissed her gently, "never in a million years," he said softly, stroking her cheek. "After all, you are the girl of my dreams."


	11. Section 2 - Chapter 6

Section 2, The Knowledge of April: Chapter 6 - The Journal

"What is that?" Peter asked, seeing the letter on the blanket.

"It is a letter from my Grandmother," she said tucking it back into the envelope. "I will read it to you later. Would you like to look at the journal?" she asked.

"As if you have to ask!"

She opened the book that looked to be at least fifty years old. She was surprised to see the date on the first entry and the childish handwriting.

_Date: September 2, 1896_

_Happy 14th Birthday to me! This wonderful book and fountain pen were birthday gifts from my Grandmother Josephine. She is my favorite Grandmother and I think I am her favorite Grandchild, not that she would ever admit it. She told me write down stuff about myself and my family, but I know she also means for me to write down some of the stories she has told me. Everyone knows I am good at writing. I am also good at dancing, but no one knows and that makes me happy. My name is Margaret Ann Fisher, folks call me Peg though. My older sister Evangeline is the beauty and popular one, she is 17. Vange always despairs because of the constant ink stains on my fingers, but she is so busy with her many suitors she has little time to torture me about it. My younger sister Angelica is the baby of the family and incredibly spoiled if you ask me. She is 10. I tend to stay off by myself and so I get left alone a lot._

_Date: October 10, 1896_

_Grandmother Jo came and brought me to her house today. She is going to start doing that regularly, I think. Today she shared with me another one of her wonderful stories about our family. She said these stories have been passed down from Grandmother to Granddaughter for generations. But, not everyone gets to hear them. You have to be special, I think. I love stories and hers are the best. I told her I would write this one down._

_Once upon a time there was a magical land by the name of Narnia, it was a special place with talking animals, singing rivers and dancing trees. The king of the world's name was Aslan. He was a great lion that is terrifying, magnificent and beautiful all at once. (I must tell more about him, because I am most intrigued by him. I asked Grandmother Jo questions about him until she almost despaired and then told me all she knew. I will get to the actual story in a moment.) He appears in different sizes to different people, although he never truly changes. But, as people grow smarter and better, they can see more of his greatness. Aslan is very wise, and a powerful force for good, but Narnians say that he is not a tame lion. He is dangerous, and cannot be conquered, but he is always good. Aslan is the one true king of Narnia; all of its inhabitants have faith in him, and obey him absolutely. He comes to Narnia to aid its leaders on missions for Narnia's and that person's peace, and to protect it from all sort of evils. He watches over Narnia constantly, although he does not solve all of its problems. Aslan every now and then will bring humans from this world even 2 kings and 2 queens both to help Narnia, and to teach them important lessons. Aslan is also divine. He is very powerful, all knowing, and he can show himself in different shapes. His breath has power, it can heal those who have been petrified in stone and boost the spirits of those who doubt..._

April skimmed through a couple of pages amazed. "It looks she like she details the story of your helping Prince Caspian help defeat the Telmarines. Oh, here is the end. Didn't you say that you and the others were the first ones through the portal back to this world?" At Peter's nod, she continued, "It looks like the story continues, listen to this."

Peter sat up straighter in anticipation. Here was something he didn't know!

_...There were a lot of Telmarines that went through the portal. After the line had dwindled to almost nothing Caspian called out to see if there were any others who wished to leave. One young man came forward. In a very humble stance he knelt before Prince Caspian and Aslan. Caspian told him to rise and recognized him as his friend from a very long time ago when they both were tutored by Doctor Cornelius. _

_"What is it friend?" said Caspian. _

_"Please, your Highness and my Lord, I have a most unusual request. I too wish to go to the new land, the island that has no inhabitants and make a new life there. But, I wish to take my love and I am afraid she cannot go." _

_"Where is your love?" asked Aslan, "Let her come to us." _

_There was a rush of a spring breeze then a beautiful dryad, a tree nymph, formed before their eyes. She said, "I am not sure how it happened sirs, but I love this man and long to be with him. He helped the Narnians in their struggle with the Telmarines, he is good and deserving." _

_Caspian nodded, "Joseph was always good to me, and he loved the Narnian tales as much as I did, if not more. He was always wandering in the woods looking for the legends to be true" _

_"And, found them he did," said Aslan. Turning to the dryad, "Daughter is this what you wish, to live among men and have a solid form? You will be bound by love to this man for the rest of your life." _

_"Oh, yes sir, more than anything." _

_Aslan nodded, "I will grant your request, on one condition, that you keep the secret well. Pass it on to only the offspring of yours that will guard it, who are sensitive, and who seem to possess the traits of the dryad, for your essence will continue through generations to come." _

_She promised, then an amazing thing happened. Aslan breathed a mighty breath on the dryad, it would have blown a human away, but it caused the petals on the dryad to turn inward and soft flesh formed around them. She dropped gently to the ground fully in human form. Doctor Cornelius was waiting close by with a robe just in case the plea was heard and rushed over to put it over her kneeling form. She rose up fully covered and went straight into Joseph's arms. They both knelt before Aslan and thanked him over and over. _

_Aslan said, "Let us make this official. I have already heard from her, now Joseph, do you love this woman and promise to keep her secrets and cherish her all the days of your life?" _

_Joseph said, "Yes, my Lord." Aslan continued, "Then I consider you bound and married by Narnian tradition and law. Now… for a gift." _

_Aslan nodded to Doctor Cornelius who brought over a large book. Aslan said, "You will have many secrets to keep. I leave in your care a great treasure, the book that chronicles The Golden Age of Narnia. It will be good for a record of this place to be in your world. But, guard it as if it were the most valuable treasure on earth. For, one day the kings and queens may have need of this." _

_Aslan nodded again, Cornelius started to flip through the pages as Aslan breathed on them. _

_At Caspian's questioning look, Cornelius whispered, "to keep the book from decaying any further." _

_As the last page felt Aslan's breath two paintings fell out. Aslan said, "Take those as well. For they can hang on any wall and perhaps people will gain encouragement from them." _

_After breathing on the paintings, Joseph took the book, the paintings, and his tree spirit bride and went through the portal to settle in a dense forest not far from the cave near the sea. There they kept the secret and developed the traditions that only certain members of our family enjoy and celebrate today. _

~~Section Break ~~

Peter and April sat in stunned silence. What an honor it was to be who she was. No wondered she longed for Aslan, how could she not when the very spirit inside of her had been breathed upon. She guessed that when Aslan breathed on someone, it was not forgotten over time. Peter grabbed her hand shaking her out of her reverie.

"Oh Peter," she breathed. "I now have a name to call the spirit inside me... dryad. Did you know the name?"

He nodded, "I meant to tell you that earlier when we talked about it. This is so wonderful April. I'm happy for you and excited to know the rest of the story. It is amazing to think that this Country was settled by Telmarines who lived in Narnia! It makes me feel like Narnia is not so far away after all."


	12. Section 2 - Chapter 7

Section 2, The Knowledge of April: Chapter 7 - The Danger

After talking a bit more about the details and enthusing together over the story, they decided they had enough discoveries for one day and put the journal away. April knew she would read some more that evening and then could show parts of it to Peter as he wished. It was a little after 1:00 and time to start heading back to the house and then on to get Elisa from school. As Peter helped her up from the blanket she noticed his hands felt really warm. He swayed a bit and then steadied. He brushed aside her concern, saying it was just from being in the warmth of the sun for so long.

The walked slowly back to the house mostly in silence, so much had happened in this one day. As they crossed the bridge over the stream, Peter stumbled a little. April was starting to get really worried. Peter didn't stumble, ever. A few feet from the gardens he turned to her, his eyes glassy, and his face pale. He swayed against her and they fell to the ground. She screamed. Stunned at first she looked at him. She had broken his fall and thankfully he had not hit his head. She felt bruised but not injured. Peter wasn't conscious at all. She began calling for help. Not able to move him by herself, she felt so helpless. Seconds later her Mother, Father and Elisa came running out of the house. She was confused but decided to ask questions later.

"Daddy, please help him," she pleaded.

"I've got him sweetheart," her father said as he lifted Peter and with long strides went quickly to the house. Her mother was already there opening the doors and giving orders.

"Manfred, put him on the couch. Elisa, fill up the teapot. April, bring in the picnic basket and blanket."

Following April out to get the basket, she asked what they had done that day, had he eaten something strange, been injured in some way? April was confused trying to think and then it dawned on her. The grove!

"Mom, we were at the grove most of the morning. The thick brush and thorny bushes at top, Peter's hand got scraped by them."

Miranda's face went pale. "Poisoned! April, get your Grandmother's journal. Put the teapot on the stove, get out my mortar and pestle and box of herbs. Have your father take Elisa over to Sophie's and then find his whittling knife. We have to act very quickly." Then to herself as April ran to do her bidding, "Do I still have the chokeberry plants? Yes, there they are!" Running through the garden she stopped and pulled up a plant with purple berries and ran into the house.

In the house, Miranda grabbed the diary off the table and to April's surprise her mother turned directly to a recipe for an herbal poison remedy. Miranda expertly started to fix the paste. April's father came back in after seeing to Elisa and gave April the whittling knife. April followed her Mother's instructions for sterilizing the knife while her father went to sit with Peter. April didn't want to ask what the knife was for. She didn't want to know. She was glad her Mother had a plan because she was so scared she could hardly breathe. When all was ready, she ran into the living area where Peter was still unconscious on the couch. As she reached him he moaned and started calling her name. She was beside him in an instant on her knees smoothing the hair off his forehead. Murmuring things like, "I'm here my love," in his ear, oblivious to the watching eyes of her father. He was burning with fever and his scratched hand was red and angry looking. There were purple streaks up his forearm and he was starting to tremble. Her Mom had said he was poisoned. This was all her fault. But, she pulled herself out of despair to listen to her Mother.

"We must reopen the scrapes and make sure this paste goes deep into the wounds. It is the only thing that will neutralize the poison in his system. The thorns on those bushes are long and chances are they went deep."

April said, "It seemed to really hurt him when it happened. I didn't see any puncture wounds though, but he wouldn't let me tend it at the time."

"Manfred, he is coming in and out of consciousness. You are going to have to hold him down. April, get something for him to bite down on, this is going to hurt. Also, pull those rags and bandages closer. Ready now?"

The next twenty minutes were the worst of April's life. More so than when her Grandmother died. Seeing Peter writhing in pain as the small scalpel-like knife cut the red and inflamed flesh on the back of his hand was terrible. It seemed her Mother had to cut so many places and it was April's job to press in the paste as hard as she could. It was excruciating to her to have cause him more pain. Finally, it was finished. It had not been easy for any of them. Her dad was sweating from having to hold him still, her mom's hands were shaking slightly, and she felt faint. Miranda with surprisingly practiced hand took his pulse and timed his breathing. She seemed pleased with the results. All they could do now was wait. Her father went out to get some air and her mother cleaned up. She sat on the floor near his head and leaned against the couch. She put her head in her hands and cried.

~~Section Break ~~

Peter started to stir and April roused herself. Smoothing his brow she whispered. "It's okay my love, you are going to be all right."

His eyelids fluttered for moment and he moaned and then slipped back into unconsciousness again. Miranda came in to make sure his hand was off the couch and palm up to let the cuts drain better. She changed the dressings and seemed pleased with the progress. She had April hold his arm still while she applied more of the chokeberry paste. He didn't stir.

"Mom, is he going to be all right?" April asked with fear in her voice.

"I believe so April. Did your Grandmother never tell you that those thorn bushes in the grove were poisonous?"

April shook her head, "no. She told me I would be lost if I tried to go through. If I had known there was poison I would have warned him. I still feel so responsible. How did you happen to have the chokeberries in the garden? How did you know exactly what to do? And, how did father come to be here?"

"Why, I have always had the plants, ever since you started going to the grove, just in case something like this were to happen. I almost tore them out last season, but decided as long as the grove was there they might be needed." Her mother took a deep breath, "I trained as a nurse under Dr. Brown when I was young, before I married your father. After we married, I only nursed you and your father. And, there was a half holiday at the mill today. Some pieces of equipment had broken. Your father picked up Elisa early then headed home. I am so glad he was here."

Peter started to come to, "Wh...what happened? April? Where am I?"

"Peter! It was the thorns in the grove, the scrapes on your hand, they were poisonous, we had to... I'm so sorry."

"Slow down," he said groggily, "can I have some water and did I see your father here? I think I am going to need his help..."

Mr. Treed helped Peter to the lavatory and her mother ordered Peter to drink more water than he wanted in order to flush any remaining poison out of his system. April filled him in on the details of what had happened.

"Amazing," he said. "Good thing I didn't try to go rushing through there. Those scratches were really superficial, I imagine the poison would act a lot faster if someone were pierced by the thorns many times. There really must be something dangerous beyond that area."

Peter grew more alert as the evening went on and was able to eat some broth for supper. April had to feed it to him which surprisingly she enjoyed. He started to get frustrated at his weakness, especially when he couldn't walk or even sit up. How embarrassed he was to have to ask her father for help.

As Mr. Treed settled him back on the couch after one such trip, he made a comment. "You have been injured before."

"Yes," Peter replied. "The most memorable was during the one-on-one contest with the Telmarine King. Although older and slower than me, he was strong and had more experience with a sword. He dislocated my shoulder and I got some pretty bad cuts."

"I could tell. You were mostly unconscious, but you took the pain well. I've seen full grown men do much worse."

"Thank you sir, but I do think this has been the worst I have been through. It felt like someone was cutting off my hand."

Miranda had come in and was taking his pulse again. April was hovering close by.

"Regardless of whatever pain there was, thank you all, you saved my life and I am eternally grateful."

"I'm just glad we were able to help," said Miranda gratefully.

April asked Peter if he wanted to sleep. He said no. She offered to read to him from the journal. She looked at her father for permission. He nodded and told her wait until Elisa went to sleep. She kissed him on the cheek and then kissed Peter on the forehead and went up to settle Elisa for the night.

"Thank you again sir," said Peter. "I know what you did could not have been easy."

Mr. Treed smiled ruefully, "No, but usually the things worth doing _aren't _easy."


	13. Section 2 - Chapter 8

Section 2, The Knowledge of April: Chapter 8 - Night and Days

The house was dark and quiet when April came back down the stairs. She was still dressed from the day not feeling it appropriate to wear her nightgown. Entering the living room with the journal and an additional lit candle she thought that Peter might be sleeping he was so still. He looked uncomfortable and in pain.

He heard her moving around. She was placing some pillows on the floor for comfort and to be closer to his level. The couch was already low the ground. He stirred. She checked his hand to make sure the bandages didn't need to be changed yet. Her mother had showed her how to change the dressings if needed. She sat down on the pillows and looked at him.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Oh Peter," she cried, laying her head on his chest. "I thought I had lost you. We just found each other and I couldn't bear the thought... I prayed so hard! You were so sick and white and still..." She started to sob softly against him.

"Hey now," he said indignantly. "You can't do that!"

She looked at him in surprise and he chuckled, "If I can't comfort you, you can't cry! I can't even move my hand to touch you." He took his other hand and tried to touch her face but winced in pain. It must have happened when he fell. Sometimes the old shoulder injury acted up when it took another hit.

She laughed and smiled through her tears. "I love you Peter Pevensie, but don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Come here," he said.

She leaned in closer, kissed his lips gently, and then sat back. He sighed. She laid her head back on his chest. Is was bliss to hear his heart beating. She must have slept but awoke with his movement. She got him some water, and helped him get more comfortable. Her father came out once during the night to help him up. As he settled him back on the couch, she got ready to change the dressings on his hand. Her father watched her for a long moment and then went back to bed. _Amazing, _she thought, and then turned her attention back to Peter.

She was very tender and gentle with him. They hated his being sick but knew they would not be together like this if he were well. She read to him her Grandmother's version of the Caspian and Telmarines story from the beginning. And, they talked of little things, of nothing, and of the day. They relished being alone and awake together in the middle of the night. It was almost like being in the grove again but without the passion.

She did get rather brave and kissed him more than a few times, but the kisses were sweet and tender full of love and the relief of his being well enough to kiss. As morning began to dawn, they watched the sun rise through the window. The house began to stir for the day.

He smiled and whispered, "You were a great nurse."

She kissed him one last time, "you were a great patient."

Her father cleared his throat. April turned, not embarrassed in the least, and carried the medical supplies into the kitchen. Her father checked on Peter, helped him up, and just steadied him as he walked on his own. She sighed in relief, _he was going to be okay_.

~~Section Break ~~

Peter was feeling better, not up to running any races, as he liked to joke, but his hand was healing and his strength had returned. He had spent a whole day on the couch after April's night of nursing, but by the next morning he threatened bodily harm to anyone who tried to keep him there. They spent that day around the house and in the gardens, looking at the book and journal, then picked up Elisa at school.

April was helping her mom in the kitchen, Peter was sitting at the table drinking the constant glass of water that Miranda shoved in his hand. Delicious smells were starting to overcome the kitchen. April was making an apple pie and his mouth water. Miranda was working on the beginnings of dinner and the roast chicken was about to go in the oven. They were talking about school and telling Miranda about when they met and Peter's struggles with adjusting to this world from being in Narnia for so long.

Miranda asked, "So, has it been better now Peter? The longer you are back from Narnia, the easier it is getting?"

"Sometimes I think yes, April has really helped. And, this trip has been great. Now that I know that there are pieces of Narnia here, it seems not so far away. But, it is still really hard being a kid again. My brothers and sisters have struggled with it too, but not so much as me. Sometimes I really want to just jump to being an adult again."

"Oh, but Peter," Miranda sighed. "Think about the wonderful things you get to experience again. I'm sure it is different being a young person here, but it can still be just as fun. All too soon you will be out in the work world day after day paying the bills, wishing for some of the freedom of school days and school breaks like this one. Being an adult has its advantages, but also more responsibility. Take time to enjoy these days. Slow down and relish the opportunities you have been given. Many of us had to grow up too soon. I wouldn't wish that for either of you. Enjoy being young while you can. You don't want to look back and wish you had taken the time to embrace it."

April looked at Peter. He was seriously considering her words. She wondered if he was thinking of his recent illness. She hoped he would take her Mother's words to heart. She wanted to grow up too. If nothing else, to be able to be with him all the time, but she also did not want all the worries that her parents had.

~~Section Break ~~

It was the last day of their break. Their train would leave to go back to school the next morning.

"So, what are you kids doing today?" came the question they had been expecting.

April opened her mouth to speak, but Peter placed a hand on her arm.

"I would really like to go to the sea shore today. It is only a short bus ride away, right? And, not just April and I, but all of us. Today is Saturday, there is no school or work. I know the bus fare will cost money. But you have been feeding me all week, and nursed me back to health. I haven't even been able to help with the chores these last few days. Please, let me treat us all to a holiday."

There was silence, then everyone started protesting at once, except for Elisa who was dancing around the room in excitement. Peter refuted each of their arguments with practical logic and solutions. And, presently they were packing extra clothes, a picnic lunch, going over the bus schedules and making plans. Finally they all got out of the door and to the bus station. Even Mr. Treed looked excited about the holiday. Miranda had a smile on her face that April had not seen in a long time. As the bus started on its way, April took Peter's good hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Thank you for making this happen," she said quietly. "You can be quite persuasive when you want to be. They need this, they are already more relaxed than I have seen them in a long time."

The weather was perfect. Warm, but with a cool sea breeze blowing over them. Elisa frolicked in the ocean's shallows wearing an old dress. April's parents sat on the blanket talking and holding hands of all things. April shook her head in wonder. She and Peter walked along the edge of the shore wading in the lapping waves and laughing together. They found the boardwalk and purchased ice cream for everyone and ran back as carefully as possible before it melted. Elisa had never had this treat and thought it was the most wonderful thing ever! After that they helped Elisa build a huge sand castle. Peter winked at her when he added a turret in a special spot. She knew he was building Cair Paravel just for her and that was where his chamber was that he used to dream of her in.

The sun was starting to get low in the sky, so before they left they all walked along the shore, Elisa gathering shells near her parents. Peter and April lagged behind. Peter held her hand and was stroking her arm gently and slowly. The gulls cried overhead and waves made a beautiful rolling noise in the background.

April sighed deeply and when he looked at her she said, "Peter, with the exception of your being sick, this has been the best week of my life. I don't want it to end. I can't stand the thought of not getting to see you all the time. Being in school is going to be torture."

He squeezed her hand in understanding. "This week has been great for me too in so many ways. Even being hurt was okay, because I had such a great nurse." he said, smiling. "It will be hard to be back at school. Your dining hall is supposed to be finished, so I guess we will just get to see each other on the weekends. It already makes me miss you. One of my favorite parts has been seeing you when you first wake up. You are so cute when you are grumpy!"

She tried to pull away at that but he held fast and kept her close to his side. If they had been alone, she wondered if he would have held and kissed her. They had not been alone since he had gotten well and she knew that once they were back at school, there would be no privacy. She found that she craved his touch and wondered if this was the consequence of their mistake in the grove. How was she going to feel whole without being near him? She wanted to tell him how she felt but not with her parents so close. She looked up at him, he was watching her and smiling.

"Do you know what I am thinking?" she asked.

"Only if you are thinking whatever I think when I am not next to you... How am I going to survive until I can touch you again? I already miss you."

They had doubled back and it was time to load up and board the bus. All was quiet on the way back. The sun was setting. April laid her head on Peter's shoulder and fell asleep. When they arrived, he gently woke her and they all walked quietly back to the house. Elisa had fallen asleep on the bus and now slept in her father's arms as he carried her back to the house. Her mother turned and asked them if they would run ahead and light the sconces before they got there, so her father wouldn't trip in the dark holding Elisa.

Quickly finding the energy, they raced each other the rest of the way. Heart beating hard from the run and anticipation, she quickly got the candles and he helped her light them. Then he pulled her into the darkened kitchen and she found herself being kissed the way she had desperately hoped he would. She drifted with him through time and space and came to herself only when she heard them at the door. She spun away from him and lit the rest of the lights. Her parents took Elisa straight upstairs and Peter disappeared into the living room. She paused, holding onto the edge of the kitchen table as if to get her balance. She touched her lips gently, reliving the pressure of his. She turned around and found him leaning against the doorway near the stairs watching her. She glided over to him and then heard her mom coming down the steps.

"Good night," she whispered kissing him ever so quickly.

He backed away before her mom reached the bottom of the stairs. She said a goodnight to her mother and ran up. Sleep was a long time in coming for her. It was late when she finally started to drift off. Her last thought was that Peter was going to be very happy in the morning, because she was going to be really grumpy!

End of Section 2, The Knowledge of April

Stay tuned for Section 3...Their Future Together.

After discovering their love for each other and deepening their commitment, what does the future hold for this unique Narnian couple?


	14. Section 3 - Chapter 1

Section 3 - Their Future Together: Chapter 1 – Future and Past

Peter was helping April's father with the chores on this final morning. He was only able to do limited things with his hand still bandaged. He thanked Mr. Treed again for accepting him and allowing him to stay this week.

"Peter, you have proven your worth to me this week as a man and as a suitor for my daughter."

Peter was shocked and surprised and managed a, "thank you sir."

"Speaking of suitors, I am assuming correctly that you are serious about my daughter…"

"Yes," Peter replied, "Very much so, sir. In fact I wanted to ask your permission about a couple of things. My siblings and I always visit my parents' mid-way through each school term. It is just a short train ride to the other side of London. They very much want to meet April. Can she go with us?"

Mr. Treed thought about that and asked a few questions about how long they would be there, who would be in the home, and sleeping arrangements. "Peter, I have trusted you thus far with my daughter, I will trust you again while she is at school and at your home. You must understand that part of being an adult in this world means responsibility. Your feelings for my daughter make you responsible for her well-being both physically, emotionally and in some respects spiritually."

"Since the day I met her, I have felt responsible for her. It is sobering knowing that you and she trust me to care for her. But, feeling as I do, I could not do otherwise. I will try my best to keep that trust."

Mr. Treed nodded then changed the subject. Peter was surprised by the turn of the conversation.

"What are planning to make of your life, Peter?"

Peter blinked, "I thought I would go into business sir, perhaps banking."

"Hmm, that might do, but I think your maturity and skills in working with 'difficult' people," he grinned at this, "might be better served elsewhere."

At Peter's questioning look he said, "Have you thought about being a diplomat or working in parliament? I shouldn't suggest this, since it might mean you would have to travel and probably will take my daughter with you. But, I think that would suit you well."

"Thank you sir, I will consider it. There is something I would wish you to consider, sir. May I make a request of you?"

~~Section Break ~~

April was in the kitchen silently helping her mother fix breakfast. She was indeed grumpy. She hated saying goodbye to her family and she felt the week with Peter ending like a weight on her chest. She sighed. Her mother looked at her strangely.

"April, there is something I have wanted to talk with you about this week, but never found the right moment. I am not sure this is that moment, but I have run out of time. I need you to be very careful around Peter."

"Mother?" asked April, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You and I haven't talked about this, but I know your grandmother did. You and he are very close and yet you are so young, I just don't want you getting closer than you should and do something you might regret," Miranda said haltingly.

"Mom," April said, exasperated, "Grandmother covered all this, too much sometimes. And, Peter and I have already talked. You have nothing to worry about." April started setting the table more forcefully than normal, her annoyance showing.

"You and Peter have discussed this? That is not appropriate!" scolded her mother.

April checked on Elisa, she was playing with her paper dolls in the living area. She lowered her voice and said pointedly, "If we are not supposed to be doing something, how do we not do it, by NOT talking about it?"

Miranda sighed, "My mother never talked with me about it and I got in trouble. I just want to make sure you don't make the same mistake."

"Mom, I don't understand, how could Grandmother not have talked to you and what on earth are you talking about?"

Her mother called Elisa in and asked her to go to the gardens and pick some flowers for the table. She gave her a basket and then shooed her out the door to the back gardens. She asked April to sit down.

"I told you I trained as a nurse under Dr. Brown. What I didn't tell you was that there was a young doctor just out of medical school that came to join his practice to take over when Dr. Brown retired. He was charming, and charismatic and so very handsome. Similar to Peter, but without his depth of character. He courted me and we spent countless hours together laughing and talking. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. It was the happiest time of my life. Not knowing what the physical relationship between us should be, he crossed small barrier after small barrier until…well, I knew we were getting married and thought it didn't matter. He said he loved me and I wanted so badly to make him happy. Deep down, I knew it wasn't right, but I ignored those inner warnings. A few weeks later I went to work and he was gone. He left me a note that said he was sorry but he had found someone more 'his type' and that I would never see them again. He had run off with one of my good friends and he was right, I have never seen them since."

"Oh, Mom, I'm sorry, I had no idea…were you…did you get...?"

"I've never told anyone April. And, no, thank goodness, I did not carry his child! Your father had always admired me and even in my shame offered me his love and protection. I married him and grew to love him over time. But, living with regret is something I do not wish for you. Not a day doesn't go by when I wished I had said no. He would have left, I know that now, and I think I knew it then, but I wish I had been stronger."

"Mom, Peter is not like that, you know he isn't!"

"I do know that April, but I just want you to be careful…And, you also need to remember that Peter has the mind of a thirty year old man. He is going to think differently than you and is very ready for marriage. Just be sure that you are ready too and don't let him push you into things you are not ready or prepared for. Nor, do I not want you to abandon the dream you have worked so hard for, just to be with him.

~~Section Break ~~

Peter was all smiles when he and her father walked into the kitchen. April wondered what they had been talking about. Peter met her eyes from across the room and they had promise and hope in them. She knew hers were full of doubt and sadness and she dropped his gaze quickly.

They ate mostly in silence then gathered their things. She hugged Elisa tight and promised to write her a letter. She hugged her father and whispered "thank you, Daddy" in his ear. She had a new found respect for him after what her mother had shared. She didn't think poorly of her mother at all. She had tasted a small bit of temptation herself and could see how easy it would be to go farther. She hugged her mom and said, "I love you Mom. Thanks for everything this week," smiling at her.

Peter was very gracious in his farewells, even swinging Elisa above his head, which she thought was great fun. Then they were walking down the road towards the train station. He took her bag and smiled at her. She had a hard time meeting his eyes. If she had been looking, she would have seen his eyes narrow in concern.

They were a bit early for the train so Peter settled her in the station and said he had a quick errand to run. He was gone for a bit and she was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't think to ask where he went. In the next moment they boarded the train. It was more crowded this time, but they still found a couple of seats a little off to themselves.

Before the train could leave the station he turned to her, "Now, are you going to tell me what you are thinking about?"

She looked up in wonder, how did he know her so well? "I'm thinking about what my mother talked with me about this morning, while you were helping with the chores."

At Peter's prompting and encouraging, she finally very softly, so no one else would hear, got the entire story out. He whistled in surprise and amazement and seemed concerned but yet pleased that her mother did not think him capable of such duplicity.

"Peter?" April started hesitantly, "She also said that I might be a little 'young', mentally that is, for you. Do you notice that often?"

He looked at her in total shock, "April, you are not one of the silly giggly girls that I cannot abide. You are as much my equal in intelligence and maturity. I don't want you to ever think that I want you do be different!" Leaning closer he said softly putting the emphasis on each of his words, "I love you just the way you are!"

She smiled and sighed in relief, to her amazement he asked, "Now, this could go the other way. Do I act too old for you, maybe you would want someone younger, more fun?" he winked at her.

She laughed and said, "Never, in a million years!" But, then she sobered again. "Mom thought I might need to give up my dream of dancing in order to be with you."

"Do you want to give up your dream? Does it have to be one or the other?" She shook her head no while he was asking the questions. "Good!" he said, taking her hand and kissing her fingers, "Because I am planning on your doing both!"

~~Section Break ~~

"Now that we have that settled," said Peter. "Let me tell you what I talked with your father about…"

He proceeded to tell her about the planned trip into London with his brother and sisters to meet his parents. She became very excited and nervous all at the same time. He laughed aside her concerns and mentioned the ballet.

"Do you think? Could you take me by the Royal Opera House, so I could see it?"

"Of course, I was even thinking you might like to go and see a performance…"

She got excited again. She was just settling down when the train began to slow and then halted suddenly. They and the rest of the passengers began looking around nervously. They were not at a station and there were not many stops on this route. The conductor came through and explained about a breakdown at the junction up ahead. They would be delayed for a while. He gave them permission to get off the train as long as they didn't wander far. The train would whistle when it was ready to leave.

Peter gathered their bags and they stepped off the train. They were in a large meadow with trees around. The sun was getting lower in the sky. They sat on their bags and ate the lunch that Miranda had packed for them. It was nice being outside with him, she was happy about the delay. It meant they had a bit more time to spend together. They had two or three more hours in fact. The other passengers were restless and began pacing. Peter and April spent the time talking over the week trying to decide what their favorite parts were.

By the time the train whistle sounded it was dark and the passengers rushed to get back to their seats. Peter held April back until they were last in line. Right before they boarded he drew her into the shadows whispering, "I don't know if I will get the chance to do this later," and he kissed for the briefest of moments.


	15. Section 3 - Chapter 2

Section 3 - Their Future Together: Chapter 2 – The Prison, aka School Days

It was late when the train pulled into the Finchley station. April was worried that they wouldn't be able to get into the gates. Peter reminded her that they knew where they were and probably knew about the train's delay. When they came out of the station, he was just about to take her hand when he saw Mr. Thomison, the headmaster talking with a very cross older looking lady.

"Sir," he said, "Are you here to meet us? The train had a delay and we will need to get into the gates."

The adults turned to them. The headmaster, with sympathy and understanding in his eyes, asked, "Peter Pevensie? April Treed?"

They nodded.

The lady spoke harshly. "I cannot believe you two went away unchaperoned! Well, that won't happen again, not while I'm here!"

Peter's eyes flashed with anger, but he said as respectfully as he could, "I beg your pardon, madam, but we are not sure who you are."

"Why, I am Mrs. Cromby, the new headmistress of Saint Finbar's. And you, young man, will mind your manners and speak respectfully in the presence of your elders. It is late, we must get you back to the schools."

While they walked Mrs. Cromby expounded on her theme of how life was going to be different now that she was in charge."

"The gates will be closed at 8:00 and not 10:00p.m. There will be no day passes to that place you all call 'the pond' and very rarely into town. Common areas will be closed and visiting in the dormitory lobbies limited. We are going to make sure the students behave themselves and don't get into any more trouble. There will be expanded clubs and extracurricular activities to give the students something constructive to do rather than mill about flirting and fraternizing with each other."

April, rather bravely, broke in and asked, "Will they be expanding the dance program?"

Mrs. Cromby turned to her and almost attacked her with words. It was all Peter could do not to lurch over both adults and defend April. He might have if Mr. Thomison had not put a warning hand on his arm.

"Dance program? Do you mean that ballet program they have? What an abomination. No girls of mine will be up on a stage scantily dressed flaunting their bodies around for everyone to see. No! The dance program has been discontinued and the final spring performance cancelled."

"Oh," April cried, "But we have worked so hard and the costumes are beautiful and very modest..."

She was rudely cut off, "April, April Treed? You are that ballerina they told me about. Well, good thing I got to tell you. Maybe I will just save your soul a bit more. Dancing! Humph!"

Peter could feel April's pain from three feet away. It was as tangible as the cool night breeze on his face. How dare this woman. She was breaking April's heart. And, if there was no dance program, there would be no school here for April in the fall. He had to do something. But, they had reached the gates and April was being herded over and through the opening. Saint Finbar's gate slammed as if it were locking April into a prison, and perhaps it was.

~~Section Break ~~

April couldn't help the tears that were running down her face. She had ran away from that horrible woman as soon as possible. Lucy and Susan were waiting in her room looking very worried. They hugged her and started asking questions. Why were they late? Was Peter okay? Why was she crying? By the time she was able to tell it all, they were speechless and very sympathetic about the dance program. Only when they finally got around to asking how the week went, did the clouds on April's face part and a smile break through. April was only able to share just couple of details when the call came for lights out. She got ready for bed in the dark and then cried herself to sleep. Who knew when she was going to see Peter again?

At the school assemblies the next day the nightmare continued on both campuses. Everyone discovered all that Peter and April had been told. The worst news was that visiting hours in the residence lobbies would be limited to two hours on Saturday evening and three hours on Sunday afternoon. The only explanation offered was to 'protect our young ladies virtue and provide the young men with more constructive activities'. Of course, everyone soon knew the real reason... three girls had to leave the school because of their 'delicate conditions' and three boys had been expelled for 'inappropriate conduct'. Apparently, their families were some of the wealthier benefactors, and they mandated the rules be stricter. Edmund whispered to Peter that if the rules were any stricter they'd all be wearing jumpsuits and have picks in their hands.

Peter was in a state. He had no way of finding out how April was. After spending so much time with her last week... It would be one thing if she were far away and he could not get to her. But, she was right next door. There were no telephones in the halls and no way to even get a note to her. It looked like he would have to wait until Saturday to see her and this was just Monday. It was going to be a long week.

~~Section Break ~~

That evening Edmund came breezing into their room holding something behind his back.

"Guess what we are going to do?"

Peter grunted, he was not in a good mood.

"Oh, snap out of it!" Edmund pulled two swords out from behind his back. "En gaurde! You are looking at the newest members of the fencing team! Actually we are all new members. They have just started it. You know, to take our mind off not seeing the girls..."

Peter looked up. Swords? Now that, he could do. He got up and fingered one of the blades. Thinner, longer, and lighter than he was used to, but it might be fun to learn the formal art and traditional techniques. He grinned and pointed the tipped sword at Edmund. They circled each other for a moment and then started testing the blades. They stopped when they were too winded to go any longer. Maybe this would be a welcome distraction.

"10 to 1 odds that you become captain of the team before two weeks are out," Peter said to Edmund. "You haven't lost the touch at all! I wonder if we could learn to fight left-handed?"

Edmund sat down, "So...are you going to tell me about your week? It sure was weird not having you at home. Even Susan seemed to miss you. You must have had a good time or something, that's the happiest I've seen you look yet."

Peter spent the evening telling Edmund about their adventures in Sway. Discreetly leaving out the parts that needed to remain between him and April, he told him about the grove, the books, and April's history. Edmund was enthralled and wanted to make plans so he and the girls could go to the grove too. He was horrified about Peter's poisoning and inspected the almost healed hand. He was incredulous at the story of Peter's interaction with April's father and agreed that maybe he should consider a different course of study. They were still talking when it was time for bed and by the time they finished Edmund was ready to find train schedules to make the trip.

~~Section Break ~~

Susan and Lucy were having a similar experience in their room, but without the swords. They were trying to keep April from packing up and going home. They finally appealed to her academic side and told her she would need to finish the term or she wouldn't be able to transfer. The thought of April not being at school in the fall especially distressed Lucy. April was miserable on multiple fronts. She had told them a little about their time in Sway but Susan seemed to disconnect when she mentioned Narnia, so she told about Peter's hand and her father, the sightseeing. She knew Lucy was eager to hear about the other and she signaled to her that they would talk later.

Later that night, Lucy slipped into April's room while April's roommate was out and sat eagerly on the bed. April told her in great detail about the grove. She and Peter had thought to keep it a secret for them. But, they were afraid they wouldn't get a chance to take them there. Lucy got so excited when she heard about the trees and wanted to leave right then to go to Sway. April was tempted to grab her and make a break for it. She really would rather be home if she couldn't dance and couldn't see Peter. Instead April told her about the journal and Lucy was speechless with wonder at April's history. Lucy was looking forward to her next adventure in Narnia and was hopeful that it would happen any day.

April wrote a long letter home. She was sure her parents would pull her out when they realized the dance program had been cancelled. In way, she hoped they would. This week had been the longest ever. Tomorrow was Saturday. She was sure Peter would come to her. If only she could wait patiently. At night she was tormented by dreams of him. When she awoke each morning, she realized it did her no good to be grumpy, he wasn't there to talk her out of her mood.

~~Section Break ~~

Peter and Edmund had fencing team practice on Saturday morning. There was just a handful of them, most of the boys wished to play cricket or rugby. Only two others had prior sword experience. Peter and Edmund had to pretend their skills were not so advanced and Peter made sure that Edmund (without his knowledge) was Captain of the team. He knew that it had been hard for Edmund in Narnia when Peter, as High King, had to exert his authority over all of them. He often tried to make up for that in this world now that he could.

It seemed to take forever until it was time for the gates to open at Saint Finbars. There were an amazing amount of students waiting to get through. Frustrated at not arriving earlier he vowed tomorrow he would not let a minute of time be wasted. She was waiting for him in the packed lobby. There was no room for conversation, much less any privacy. He didn't care if anyone saw or said anything. He immediately took her in his arms and hugged her.

"Are you all right?" he whispered in her ear. "I love you, never forget that!"

She couldn't speak, tears were clogging her throat. She nodded.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "No hugging!" they shouted over the din of voices. He let April go and breaking a rule or not, he steered her out the door onto the porch. They sat down on the steps. There were a few other braves souls out here and they could at least hear themselves think. This situation was absolutely preposterous. He wanted to sputter and complain, but didn't want to waste the time they had. She looked so sad. He took her hand. There was probably a rule against that too, but he didn't care.

"Oh Peter!" she pulled up her knees and put her head down. "I don't know what to do. How can I be here if I can't dance? If I can't see you!"

He put an arm around her and she moved her head to his shoulder. "Hang in there, we'll make it through this. In two weeks we'll go to my parents' home. Maybe they will help us find a solution. In the meantime, I will be here today and tomorrow and any time they open the gates."

Lucy, Susan and Edmund found them then. Lucy hugged Peter and Edmund. "It's not fair, that they are doing this to us. They shouldn't keep brothers and sisters apart too!"

They all smiled at that and sat talking. Staff members came around but left them alone as long as they stayed on the porch. All too soon time was up and they had to part ways. Peter hugged April again and kissed her on the forehead promising to see her tomorrow. She watched him walk toward the gates and a sense of despondency settled over her. Lucy noticed and gave her a hug.

"It will be okay, April. It just has to be! You and I could go for a walk. There aren't any rules against that."

April nodded and they walked along the paths. When she came to the copse of trees where she had shared those moments with Peter she broke down. She sat on the bench and cried. Lucy came over and put her hand on April's back.

"Aslan can help you April. He can be here for you when Peter can't."

April raised her head to look at Lucy. She had forgotten that she wanted to talk with Lucy about Aslan. She asked Lucy to tell her what she thought, felt, and remembered about him. Just saying his name out loud seemed to make her feel better. Lucy talked for a long time and then they went to April's room to look at her grandmother's letter and journal. Lying in bed that night, April thought that maybe there was a purpose in this separation from Peter, that maybe Aslan did have a plan for them starting with the dreams that Peter had of her in Narnia. What a comfort that thought was. Although she felt a little silly, she tried talking with Aslan. She didn't know if he could hear her thoughts, or who might even be listening, but it helped her feel less desperate to try. She slept better that night than she had all week.

In the morning, she had a great desire to tell Peter about her evening with Lucy. She got frustrated for about the 100th time that she couldn't eat with him. Then she had a thought. She had two extra spiral bound notebooks that she hadn't used for classes. If she kept one and gave the other to Peter this afternoon, they could write notes in them during the week and then switch. It would almost be like having a conversation daily. Would he be interested or would he think that was too immature? She was self-conscious now after the conversation with her mother. She so wanted to be what he needed. She was pleased with her idea though. She would write him a note now before breakfast to start it out. If he didn't want to write back, that was okay.

She looked at the notebook's binding. The binding was plastic instead of wire. All the spare metal had been called into use for the war factories. It was a strange thought to realize that somewhere on the continent people could be dying to preserve her freedom. Not that you could ignore it, the signs of war were everywhere, GI's on the trains, dance halls and USO centers in the towns. Any time a wireless was playing, there was war news. Here they were isolated a bit though, which she was grateful for. She was also grateful that Peter and Edmund were too young to be conscripted or drafted. Some of the bigger boys lied about their ages to go and fight. She shuddered at the thought of Peter being in battle.

~~Section Break ~~

Peter was waiting for her in the lobby. He was so great to look at. It was Sunday, so he was in casual clothes. The first couple of buttons on his white were open and the blue V-neck pullover vest matched his eyes. He had slight dimples in his cheeks when he smiled at her and his sensuous lips made her want for his kiss. She felt like she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor. Wait, he was laughing at her. She felt a little indignant, why was he laughing? He came over to her with a smile sparkling in those brilliant blue eyes.

"April, you were staring at me like you had never seen me before. What on earth were you thinking?"

She leaned up and very slowly and almost provocatively whispered in his ear. "That you are still so devastatingly handsome!"

She backed away to see his reaction. She was not disappointed. He smiled and the laughter in his eyes changed to... But, there were too many people around. She was beginning to see why they had these new rules. She didn't like them, but she understood.

The room wasn't as crowded today. They had opened the lobbies of the boy's residences as well to thin the crowds. They found a couch and sat. A little nervous, she showed him the notebooks. He thought it was a good idea. Relieved, she sat back as he read what she had written on the first page and to her surprise he leaned over and kissed her. She glanced around, no one seemed to notice, or care.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"It was a bit of a test, and also, I couldn't be this close to you and not try."

"Peter," she bit her lip. "What color was your bed chamber at Cair Paravel?"

He looked at her, shocked, "Why would you ask that?"

"Was it burgundy, with gold edging? You had a four-poster bed with a curtain that surrounded all sides to keep out the light and any insects. A golden carpet with navy and burgundy threaded designs in it. Two windows that overlooked a beautiful bright blue sea. High ceilings with ornate stone carvings of Narnian creatures on them.

She had rendered him speechless. How could she know all of this? Lucy!

"You have been talking with Lucy. Are you trying to play a trick on me?"

April smiled, "I have been talking with Lucy. We spent last evening talking about Aslan. It was wonderful. I know more about him now and actually tried to talk with him some. I feel a bit more at peace."

"And, I had the most amazing dream...I was walking around your chamber at Cair Paravel, the one I just described to you. I saw it in my dream. Lucy told me none of those details. The sun was just beginning to rise. You were having a bad dream. I went over and smoothed your forehead and kissed it just like I did when you were sick. Your expression changed to one of peace. Then, there was a knock at the door and I woke up."

Peter was wide eyed with disbelief. He pulled her close and she put her head on his shoulder. "Brilliant, that is simply brilliant. We are meant to be together. I know it!"

They talked about many things. He told her about the fencing team. He was really enjoying it. It had not taken long for the coach to determine that he and Edmund had talent. They were helping him teach the others. All too soon time was up. She walked him out to the porch, reluctant to let him go. Next week seemed a long time away. He held her close and then left.

~~Section Break ~~

Peter, back in his room opened the notebook April had given to him. She had drawn a small calendar that showed the weekend they would go to his home. But for next Saturday, she had written "My Birthday". He sat up straight. Her birthday was next week? Of course, she would be born in April, April 27th. He was glad he had remembered to pick up the jewelry box before they left Sway. Now, would he be able to get passes for all them to go into town? He would work on it this week.

"What's up with you over there Peter?" asked Edmund.

"April's birthday is next Sunday. She is going to be 17!"

Edmund cackled with laughter, Peter threw a pillow at him. He shouldn't have told Edmund, already he was tired of hearing 'dating an older woman' wisecracks.

"Stop Ed! I have to tell you something. April is dreaming of Narnia. She told me what my chamber at Cair Paravel looked like."

It was Edmund's turn to sit up stunned. "No! You're joshing right? Is it me, or does it seem the closer you two get, the more connected to Narnia she becomes? What on earth could that mean?"

Edmund continued, "You know, it is fun watching you two. I give you a hard time, but I really respect the way you treat her. You are good together. Do you think there is someone special like that out there for me too?"

"I hope so Ed. I would wish this for all of us. As great as our time was in Narnia. What I feel for April has added a richness and depth to my life that I never knew existed. I love that I don't have to choose between her and my memories of Narnia. She is weaving all the parts of my life together like a tapestry. Did I tell you that I used to dream of her in Narnia?"

~~Section Break ~~

_Dear April, I met with my academic advisor today. He had great news. The advanced classes I have been taking qualify me to take a special exam to get next year's credit for them. If I do well, I can shave off a year of school. That makes me feel not so much younger than you! Also, he mentioned that most of the classes required for graduation can be taken at a university and some of those credits may apply for both courses. He is putting me into one extra class this term so I won't be short a credit. All that was left open was poetry, ick. He is sending a letter home to my father. I can talk with him about it when we visit._

_Dear Peter, I had another dream about you last night. We were walking hand-in-hand on the beach below Cair Paravel. The waves were lapping at our toes and the most beautiful sunset was in the sky. All of a sudden, we looked up, there before us was a magnificent lion. You cried Aslan and ran to him hugging him. I stood back in awe not knowing what to do. He spoke to me, "Daughter, come to me." So I ran to him and said, "Sir, I don't know you well enough to hug you." He laughed and replied, "Oh, but you will! You will come to know me more and more. For I have come that you may have life and have it more abundantly." Then he breathed on me. The most incredible thing happened, beautiful silver petals began to flow from inside of me somehow. They formed and began to dance, the 'wake the trees dance' that I do. It was the most wonderful thing I have seen. The nymph bowed to Aslan and then became a part of me again. And I woke up._

_Dear April, so this poetry class may not be so bad. I miss you so much that everyone I read makes me think of you like this one by Elizabeth Barrett Browing, I'm sure you have heard of it..._

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._

_I love thee to the level of every day's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise._

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life! And, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death._

_Dear Peter, I just received a letter from my mother. She included a note for you as well. They were blown away by the gift that you sent to them from Madeline's shop. When did you have time to do that? Father really liked his book on animal husbandry, mother loved the scarf and Elisa was over the moon with her new book and toy. That was really sweet and thoughtful of you!_


	16. Section 3 - Chapter 3

Section 3 - Their Future Together: Chapter 3 – Fun Times

"Happy Birthday!" Peter whispered in April's ear when he hugged her on Saturday. "I have a present for you."

He pulled her over to couch and placed the package in her hands. She was surprised, but pleased too.

As she opened it she gasped and started to cry. "Peter, how did you manage this? I never dreamed! Did you do this when you picked out the thank you gifts for my family?"

"Yes, Madeline helped me with it. That is what I was smiling about but wouldn't tell you while you talked with your friend. You were so preoccupied the day we left you barely noticed that I went over and picked it up. Madeline said she has kept at least one of those in stock for years just for you."

She opened the small jewelry box and listened to the tinkling music. Her eyes welled with tears again, "I love it, thank you so much."

She looked up at him. He caught her chin and stared into her eyes. He leaned closer, she thought he was going to kiss her but instead he said in a very low voice, "I had hoped to have something to put in the box, but we will have to wait a bit on that."

Her heart started to race. Did he mean? She looked into his eyes again and he smiled her special smile.

"Happy Birthday!" she heard, breaking into their moment. The shouts came from Edmund, Lucy, and Susan. They were pulling her up and talking all at once. It took her a minute to realize they meant to go into town and they all had passes to go. She ran the music box up to her room.

Just the walk out of the gate and into town was wonderful. They ate at the local diner and then walked around town, just enjoying their freedom. Swing dance music came pouring out of a pavilion that had been set up near the town center. They were intrigued, could they? Should they?

Lucy said, "Yes, lets!"

They stayed near the outskirts of the crowd so they wouldn't get separated and they had a great time. Edmund showed Lucy the steps and danced with her. Susan was soon surrounded by potential dance partners. Peter winked at April and pulled her into the fray before she could even nod. They only had a little time and in the end had to run back to the schools in order to make it back in time. The others shouted one more 'Happy Birthday' to April and ran into the grounds.

Peter stopped April in the shade of a great tree next to the gates. He gathered her in his arms, pulling her very close, and said breathlessly, "Now for one last present, although I am not sure if it is for you or for me..."

~~Section Break ~~

Peter came the next afternoon to visit her. She seemed edgy and nervous.

"Can we go outside?" she asked.

They walked outside to sit on the porch steps. She wished they had more privacy, but this would have to do.

"Peter, I have to ask you something…do you have a scar, right here?" she asked and reached over and touched the back of his left shoulder gently.

"You certainly are good at surprising me lately. I do," he said glancing around. He undid the top couple of buttons on his shirt and slid the shirt over and back so she could see."

She gently touched the thick scar that was about two inches long. He shivered at her touch, then fixed his shirt.

"Now, how did you know that? Another dream?" he asked.

She nodded and bit her lip. "You were in Narnia. There was a balcony off of your chamber at Cair Paravel, it faced the woods and had a gate into the adjoining meadow. It was early morning, the sun had barely risen. You liked to go out there to be alone before your day started. You...um...hadn't dressed for the day yet and your shirt was off. The dryads were active and you were watching them. A birch dryad came before you to say hello. You knew it was a birch because her petals were silver and she was slender, graceful and limber. The beech and larch dryads were shades of green and had different characteristics. She circled around you a few times as if in play and you laughed. She then reached out and touched your scar and made a noise of sympathy. At that moment a centaur approached to ask you about a meeting and she moved away toward the trees. You watched her go wistfully. The centaur commented that she seemed to favor you. You smiled and nodded. You had seen her before, many times, but never had she been bold enough to touch you. I felt what she felt, she was in love with you."

Peter was looking at her with the strangest expression of awe and love. He took her hand and said, "April, I remember that morning, the meeting was to be with all the centaurs. We were planning the battle against the giants from the north. I had a lot of hard decisions to make. The dryad was so gentle and brightened my day. I can't help but feel that it was you, or rather, the particular dryad that is a part of your history. You know, their form was fairly fluid, but you do resemble her."

He thought for a moment more and added, "She was in love with me? That would make sense. If she liked human men, she would choose one and ask to become human herself."

They sat in silence, trying to take it all in. There was so much of Narnia that was a part of them both. Their connection was growing deeper.

"I didn't think there was anything that could make me love you more, but knowing that a part of you was there watching over me, caring for me….well, there are no words to describe how that makes me feel."

She touched his cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

~~Section Break ~~

Their train left after classes on Friday. April was so relieved to be off campus. Without being able to dance on a daily basis she had all this pent up energy and it was driving her batty. It was a short train ride but had it started out strained. Susan was withdrawn and snappish whenever anyone spoke with her especially, it seemed, with April. As much as April wanted to sit with Peter, she moved over to Susan.

"Susan, I can't help but notice that you seem really upset right now. If I have done something to offend you, I apologize.

"April, it is not you. Or, it could be that you are Peter are so happy and good together. Christopher broke up with me today. It has been coming, and I should have seen it before, but it still stings... And, sometimes I just feel left out of things. I feel different about Narnian things now. It doesn't make me happy to talk about it, it just makes me feel weird and uncomfortable."

April expressed her sympathy and sat talking with her during the journey. Peter kept glancing at her to make sure all was okay.

Susan laughed, "You'd better go back over to him. He can't stand not be near you. It's quite sickening actually."

April teased, "Well, if you think we should teach him a lesson, I'll stay."

"I'd rather be alone, but thank you April for checking on me. I am glad that you are becoming a part of this family."

~~Section Break ~~

Peter's parents picked them up at the station since it was dark and late. They were very kind and welcoming to April. It was one of the few times she had ridden in an automobile. They were fairly common but with all the war rationing, most people used them infrequently. It was a tight fit. Lucy rode up front with Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie while the four others rode in the back. April had to sit on Peter's lap to fit. He wrapped his arms around her waist to secure her. She leaned back against the side of the car and him. She felt him sigh and tighten his grip ever so slightly. Everyone was talking and laughing, but to April it sounded far away. Before she knew it they were at the house. Everyone piled out and April slid over on the seat. Peter got out and then reached his hand in to help her out of the car. It was a good thing he did. Her foot got caught in her dress and she started to pitch forward. Peter caught her and set her on her feet, pausing for just a moment. Aware that his parents might be watching she pushed away from him. But, he held tight. She looked around. They were alone. A voice called from the house. Peter said that they would be right in.

"I'm really glad you are here," he said softly. She leaned against him, he put his arm around her waist and grabbed her bag with his other hand and they walked into the house.

~~Section Break ~~

The house was bigger than she expected. Lucy took her on a tour when they put their bags in their rooms. It was two stories with four bedrooms. April was to stay in the guest room. She didn't know if she could remember sleeping in a room by herself. The upstairs had sitting room which used to be their play room. Each floor had a lavatory and there was a small washroom off the kitchen. A study and living area, kitchen and dining room completed the downstairs. April wondered at all of the space. And, when she thought about how Peter never made a comment or batted an eye at the small cottage she lived in, she respected him all the more.

Presently it was time for a late supper and they were all ravenous not having had anything to eat before they left school. The table was noisy, with three different conversations going on at once. April ate quietly, taking it all in. When suddenly, Mr. Pevensie cleared his throat and everything became silent. She almost giggled, the change was so abrupt. She could tell that there was discipline in the house, but also fun and love.

Mr. Pevensie spoke, "April, we would like to welcome you to our home. We hope that you will make yourself comfortable and enjoy your time here."

She smiled and thanked him. It was most unnerving. He had Lucy's eyes but Peter's wide smile and mannerisms. Mrs. Pevensie, seemed to be a mixture of Susan and Edmund, darker eyes and hair. Mr. Pevensie was still speaking.

"We understand that the dance program at your school was cancelled. We are indeed sympathetic, and to that end we have a surprise for you during your visit with us. I have been able to secure you an audition and interview with the Sadler's Well School of Ballet. It will be at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow morning, that is, if you want to try for this opportunity."

April was completely speechless. Sadler's Well? That was the company that performed on the Royal Opera House stage! She tried to speak, "Oh, sir, yes...I don't know how... to thank you. Yes!" She turned to Peter. Had he known? Yes, she could see he had. She felt tears on her cheeks. "This means so much to me. Thank you!"

"You are most welcome, now let's figure out what else we all want to do while you all are home. Your mother and I took Monday off work, so we shall all have a nice holiday together."

Pandemonium ensued with everyone talking about what they wanted to do. April could only stare at her plate in amazement. She felt Peter take her hand under the table. She raised her eyes to his. There were no words between them. There didn't have to be. He nodded and squeezed her hand. She wiped her eyes and looked around at all the smiling faces. What a wonderful place to be.

~~Section Break ~~

April woke the next morning to a strange clanging and clashing sound. But then it stopped. She stretched, she was amazed that she had slept so well, she was so excited about this morning. She should have wondered when Peter had suggested that she pack all of her ballet things for the trip. He knew she had been stretching and practicing every day, even though it had been forbidden at school. Lucy had mentioned wanting to learn some of the steps, so she had brought her things. She was glad she did. She dressed in her leotard and tights and tied her skirt around her waist. Putting her hair up into a bun she slipped out into the hall.

After freshening up a bit, she made her way to the sitting room. The girls had told her last night that this room would be best for her to stretch and practice in. All the doors were closed and it seemed the girls at least were still sleeping. The clanging noise had now restarted and seemed to be coming from... She slowly opened the sitting room door and slipped in closing the door behind her. What she saw shouldn't have shocked her, but it did. Peter and Edmund were slashing at each other with swords. Not their fencing swords which she had seem them use before, but with large, heavy looking swords. They seemed to be in full combat mode. Peter's back was to her and Edmund, focused on the 'fight', had not seen her yet. They had their shirts off and the sight of Peter's back made her catch her breath. Broad and muscular, he gleamed with sweat. She noticed the scar from her dream. They circled around then and Peter caught sight of her. He started and lost focus. Edmund, concentrating on his attack, didn't notice Peter's distraction and the hilt of his sword hit Peter's nose. Instantly, they stepped back. Peter's put the back of his hand up and it came back bloody. Edmund and April spoke at once.

"Pete, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to smash you."

"Peter, I... I didn't mean to distract you. I didn't know you all would be in here..."

Peter chuckled, and said looking at April. "So, that's what it takes to beat me Ed, the distraction of a great beauty."

Edmund laughed, "I'll remember that when it comes to competition time."

He started to go on but got caught watching April and Peter look at each other. It was like there was a magnetic connection between them, one that Edmund could almost see and touch. April had walked over to Peter and was touching his nose. Peter, who could have cared less about his nose, was looking at her. Doubtless this was the first time he had seen April in her ballet clothes and she was very attractive. Feeling like an intruder he started to leave, but then he remembered a recent conversation with Peter about his wanting to be accountable for his actions around April. Edmund knew he must stay. He cleared his throat, but they didn't notice. April was taking the sword from Peter's hand and pointing it toward the window. Peter was straightening her grip on the hilt and standing very close to her. April spoke and Edmund shook himself. Wow, they were starting to affect him too.

"I still want you to show me how do this one day," April said looking up at Peter.

Edmund chuckled, and said, "Really? You want to know how to sword fight?"

April glanced over at Edmund with a small smile, "I grew up reading the stories of how you would fight with your swords, remember? I have been fascinated with it ever since. I didn't realize it would be so heavy, but yet it seems to be balanced too."

She was talking with Edmund but looking at Peter. Peter's blood was still pumping from the fight and the sight of her holding his sword and her tight fitting clothes were doing something to him. He gently took the sword from her and sheathed it, trying to bring his thoughts in order.

"Were you going to practice?" Peter asked April.

She nodded, "But I can come back..."

"No," Peter and Edmund said at the same time. Peter continued, grinning at his brother, "We were about done here anyway. Edmund always likes to win."

The boys left and April started her stretching routine. The door opened and Peter stepped in.

"Sorry, I forgot my..."

He stopped and stared. April was in a full Chinese split with her chest on the floor. She sat up, still in the split, and laughed at his expression.

"Why Peter, have you never seen anyone do this before?"

He shook his head slowly leaning his back against the wall, "Does that hurt?"

"No, silly, how do you think I do the leaps and things without being flexible?"

He looked perplexed. She got up and came over to him. His shirt was still off. She put a hand on his chest and felt his heart racing. She traced the outline of the well defined muscles on his chest and stomach.

Looking into his eyes, she bravely asked, "Do I affect you so much?"

Looking in her eyes, he couldn't respond at first. Putting his hands around her waist he pulled her close saying, "More than you could ever imagine."

He kissed her long and deep. She relaxed in his arms and moved closer. Somewhere in the distance they heard the call to come to breakfast. Reluctantly, she backed away. She looked up at him, and breathed, "You affect me too Peter."

~~Section Break ~~

General auditions at the ballet school had already been held. April's father was able to arrange a special audition through a friend of his who was a major patron of the ballet. There were two other younger children who were auditioning as well. The audition was set up like a ballet class. They warmed up and stretched and were asked to do certain steps. April knew them all and performed them fluently. She even assisted the younger students at times when they looked confused. She was just happy to be there and it showed. After the younger students were dismissed the panel of four "judges" asked her to demonstrate some more intricate steps and do some leaps. They told her admission was based purely on talent. But because her paper application was incomplete, they asked her questions about her training, her performance history and her goals. She felt like she was able to portray her passion for ballet and her dreams of performing on the Royal stage. Peter was waiting for her outside the building.

"When will you know?" he asked after accepting her enthusiastic hug and listening to her talk excitedly about her time there.

"They will send out letters next month. I gave them my school address. I will need to write my parents and let them know. The school year would start in the fall. Although I cannot abide the thought of not getting to see you weekly, I am so excited for this opportunity!"

"You know I will be visiting you as often as I can, right."

She nodded, not wanting to talk about being separated right then. They took the bus back to Peter's house. The others were waiting to hear and were excited for her. They pulled her into their plans for the rest of the weekend. They had a wonderful time together. It being her first time in central London, they took her sightseeing and to all the famous places. Peter enjoyed watching her experience it all. He had checked and there were no ballet performances for this weekend. Maybe next time he could take her.

Towards the end of the visit, Peter's dad pulled him into the study. Peter had written his father about going to the university and was surprised at the plans his father had already made for him. This summer he was to study under Professor Digory Kirke for the class credit examinations and also the university exams. Peter was pleased but then shocked to learn that the professor no longer lived in the mansion from where they first experienced Narnia, but in a small two bedroom cottage in Wareham, about two hours west of Sway. Peter asked about the others. His mother and father needed to go to America for their work and Susan was going to accompany them. Edmund and Lucy would be staying with their cousin Eustace Scrubb and his family. Peter shuddered, he certainly didn't envy them. Poor Ed and Lu. He would miss them terribly this summer. Peter was also a bit dismayed to learn that he would, in fact, have to attend Hendon House for one additional year. His father wanted him to have the experience of being able to graduate from there before attending a university.

Peter expressed that he had being researching the universities in London. Yes, he wanted to stay in London, and not go abroad. He was very interested in the London School of Economics and Political Science. It was his father's turn to be surprised and yet pleased that his son was interested in politics or diplomatic studies. He promised to check out the timetable, but assumed that the examinations and application would have to be completed in the fall in order for attendance to begin that next fall. Business over, Mr. Pevensie turned the talk to a more personal strain and asked Peter to tell him about his feelings for April.

Peter, without mentioning Narnia, which was difficult, expressed to his father the overwhelming depth of his emotions toward her. He told of his visit with her family and experiences with her father. And, he expressed his desire to honor and protect her. He ended his rather long explanation with, "Father, I love her with all of my being, which I didn't know was even possible. I cannot imagine living in a world without her. I would marry her tomorrow if I could, but I know I...we have to wait, at least until we graduate."

His father was astonished at the depth and maturity of Peter's feelings and expressions. His son seemed to have matured greatly since he last saw him. Peter realized, too late, that he had forgotten to 'act younger' during this discussion. Acting younger was one of the things they had decided to do around their parents to help keep their secret. Really, he didn't want to act young anymore. He was tired of the secrets, especially after discussing them fairly freely with April's parents. He didn't want to hide who he was any longer. He would speak with Ed, Lucy and Susan and see if they could share their story or at least part of it with their mom and dad. Mr. Pevensie almost questioned Peter about his 'newfound' maturity but then decided Peter's experiences with April must have made the difference.

~~Section Break ~~

The house was quiet when he emerged from the study. He found his mother in the kitchen and asked where everyone was. Lucy, Susan and Edmund had gone down the street to visit some friends and April was reading in the living room. He looked in on her. She was sound asleep on the couch with a book on her lap. He smiled and went back to talk to his mother. He told her April was sleep. She laughed and remarked that his siblings had worn her out. Peter was lost in thought. His mother touched his hand and he glanced up.

"April is lovely Peter. It has been a pleasure having her this weekend. I am assuming she will be coming back often?"

"I hope so, mom. I never knew I could feel this way about someone."

"She is just right for you Peter. A match if I have ever seen one. I noticed your silent conversation at the dinner table the other night. You can only do that if you know someone very well."

"Mom, you told me once that when grandma died she left four rings, one for each of us to have when we got older. Do you think I could have mine now?"

His mother looked at him in shock, "Peter, you are so young...you all have only known each other a few months. Do you think you should be proposing so soon?"

"No," he said, "we must wait until we graduate. The earliest I would propose would be next year around this time. I...don't think a long engagement would be wise for us. I was thinking about a small simple ring that I could give her as a promise of what would be to come. Especially since we will be separated this summer and next school year, I don't want her to doubt my intentions towards her."

Mrs. Pevensie was very touched at the sentiment and maturity of her son. She, of course, had noticed the changes in all of them and assumed it was due to the war. She hugged Peter and asked him to come with her. She led him up to the master bedroom. She pulled out a special drawer in her jewelry box and showed it to him. Inside were four rings, a diamond engagement ring, an ornate scrolled wedding band, a large ruby solitaire and a small silver ring that had emeralds cut and arranged in the shape of a small flower. A tiny diamond was set in the middle of the emerald 'petals' and the band had leaf like scrolling around the sides. It was perfect. He picked it up and asked if she approved. With tears in her eyes, she told him that was the ring his grandfather had given his grandmother as a promise of engagement. She wore it until he could afford an 'official' engagement ring. In fact, that was his grandmother's favorite ring even after she received the more expensive ones. She treasured the days when things were simple and they didn't have a lot of money for jewelry. He hugged her and thanked her with his own throat feeling clogged. She gave him a box for it and some advice.

"Be sure you plan something special when you give it to her. Make it a memory that you both can share for the rest of your lives."

He thought about that. It would take some planning, but he thought he knew just the time and place.

~~Section Break ~~

He put the ring away and went to find April. His mother told him everyone would be home soon for dinner. He wanted to spend a few minutes of quiet with her. She was still asleep in the living room. He knelt down by the couch and very slowly and softly kissed her. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. Her favorite way to wake up, he remembered from the dream. He moved in close and kissed her again. When he pulled back she sighed. She sat up and made room for him on the couch. As he sat, she curled up around him gently stoking his arm.

"I love being here with you Peter. It is so peaceful. It is really fun watching you be with your family. You are so relaxed here. I wish we could stay longer. But I know it won't stay peaceful for long."

He squeezed her hand in agreement and as if on cue, all of his siblings burst into the room.

"Let's go to the movies," they shouted. And, so they did. It was almost an all-day event. The news reel played the sobering war news, they laughed through the cartoons and munched on popcorn and candy. The feature movie was Walt Disney's Dumbo. April enjoyed it so much. They didn't have any theatres in Sway. She loved being in the dark next to Peter with him holding her hand. It was bliss, but it would all end tomorrow when they had to return to school.

~~Section Break ~~

It came! The letter came. April rushed back to her room at Saint Finbar's and with trembling hands opened the thick envelope. She scanned it quickly and sat on the bed. She was in! 'You have been accepted into the Sadler's Well School of Ballet for this fall. Accommodations are available on campus. Your presence is required at an upcoming orientation...' The orientation was in two weeks! Would Peter take her back into London? She would ask him tonight. She was grateful that the school had decided to open up visiting hours on Wednesday evenings. Pressure from parents with sibling groups in school was at least able to make that change.

She ran into his arms as soon as she saw him. "I'm in, I got accepted!" and she showed him the letter.

"Of course, you got in. Was there ever any doubt?" he teased.

She playfully punched him then shyly asked him, "Will you take me into London for the orientation? Do you think your parents will let us stay there?"

"I got a letter from father today. He knows that you got in. His contact told him that you were the most promising student they had seen in the audition process this year. He also knows about the orientation and said that we could stay with them. So, it is all taken care of. Are you terribly disappointed that I knew?"

"No," she said relieved. "I am just glad that it is all worked out. Just think, I may be dancing on the royal stage! Oh, and guess what? I bet you don't know this part. As a part of the orientation I and a guest are invited to see the current performance on Friday evening. Can we get there for that? Maybe they would give us permission to leave early?"

In the end, they were able to leave early. And, amazingly they were allowed to travel alone together. It helped that the headmistress was out of town briefly and the assistant director was lenient with students who had good marks and good behavior.

They arrived at the house with just enough time to dress for the evening. April had Susan's permission to raid her closet for a dress. She thought she might need to pinch herself to be sure this wasn't a dream. The dress she chose was a creamy pink with scooped neck, drop waist, and full skirt. She left her hair down and full, which she rarely did. Peter looked so handsome in his suit and he seemed nervous which was endearing. His kind father drove them to the Royal Opera House and they entered into what seemed a magical place to April.

Plush carpeting and heavy curtains, people and students dressed in their best. There was an aura of excitement. April grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She looked great tonight. He loved it when she wore her hair down. He whispered a comment on her beauty in her ear and she blushed.

It was nice to be doing something so...adult together. He had to remind himself of his age constantly, but not tonight. The lights blinked and they moved to take their seats. April was enthralled from the first moment watching every move with an experienced eye. To him, they just moved. It was nice, but he rather liked watching her reactions better. Until one scene where the lead male and lead female dancers had a duet, he guessed they called it. He knew this was what April had been talking about when she wanted him to dance with her. This is what he had pretty much agreed to. He swallowed hard.

After one intricate and complicated looking move, she whispered to him, "You could do that."

He met her eyes and raised his eyebrows in question. She smiled and nodded.

They would definitely need to be married. He knew that the holds in themselves were not intimate, but he also knew that he could not dance with her that way, in the grove of all places, where he had absolutely no control. He hoped she would understand. The thought of being married and in the grove carried his thoughts away like the wind. He struggled to bring them back under control. He was working hard to make sure his thoughts stayed as pure as possible, so he would be less likely to push her over the small barriers.

April was absolutely entranced. He thought she had never looked more beautiful than when the lights came up and she turned to him with her eyes shining and such a wistful expression on her face. He knew that this was what she was created to do. And, he knew that she had been created just for him. They spent a little time in the lobby after it was over and then he steered her out into a nearby well lit park. There were many people walking the paths and he checked to be sure they had time...they did.

They walked with her holding onto his arm, her thoughts on the ballet, he was sure and his thoughts on her. He turned her to a small bench and they sat down.

"Thank you for coming with me Peter, this has been so wonderful. All the more so, because you are here to share it with me."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said "And, I have something to talk with you about."

She turned and looked at him expectantly, he got nervous all of a sudden and the planned speech flew right out of his head. He would have to improvise.

"April, I know I have told you that I love you. I have not told you why. I could spend all night telling you all of the reasons, but here are a few. I love you because... you brought such light into my life when I was in a dark and insecure place; I love you because... you are weaving the parts of my life together like a tapestry, connecting who I was before, during and after Narnia; and, I love you because... we are connected in a way that I cannot fathom both emotionally and spiritually. I truly cannot imagine my life without you. Although I cannot ask you the question that is burning in my heart, I would ask you to accept a token of my promise. A promise that I will ask you to marry me when the time is right. A promise of a life together for the rest of our lives."

He brought out the ring box and she gasped. He sprung the clasp and with trembling fingers lifted out the delicate ring.

"Oh Peter," she breathed.

"This is the ring that my grandfather gave to my grandmother as a promise of his love. She wore this until he could get her an engagement ring. Will you do me the honor of wearing this and committing your love to me as well?"

"Yes, oh, yes!" she exclaimed.

He slid the ring on her right hand ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

She looked at him lovingly and then asked, "Peter, I'm probably not supposed to ask this question and I know this isn't an engagement ring... but could I wear it on my left hand instead? We are going to be apart soon, and although I don't want anyone to get the wrong impression, I do want people to know that I belong with you."

His heart filled with an unnamed emotion, his eyes almost welled with tears. Looking into her eyes, he slid the ring off of her right and onto her left hand, then lifted her hand and kissed it. He pulled her to her feet and into the shadows a bit so he could kiss her. The kiss they shared was full of promise and hope.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"The pleasure is all mine," he whispered back.

A thought occurred her suddenly, "Our parents! What will they say?"

Peter said happily, "That has been taken care of. My mother is the one that gave me the ring and my father approves. Your father gave me his blessing that last morning before we left your home and he was going to talk to your mother."

"That is why you were so happy that morning. And, why you sounded so confident on the train that we would be together. Thank you for planning all this. You have given me so much, just your love would be enough, but all of the thought you put into the things you do for me, makes it that much more special."

She hugged him and whispered. "I love you so much!"

He hugged her and thought that it was a gift just having her in his life.

Glancing at his watch, it was time they headed back. They were silent for the most part as they were driven back to the house. But both were deliriously happy. He wanted to laugh and she wanted to dance. They would have a future together! But...what would they have to overcome to get there?


	17. Section 3 - Chapter 4

Section 3 - Their Future Together: Chapter 4 – Strange Dangers

Peter took her to the orientation the next day. He wanted to see the University he had chosen which happened to be just a few blocks away from the school/Royal Opera House. He promised to return for the reception that was to be held afterward.

After walking around the campus for a while, he returned to the Ballet school and met a smiling April who was very excited about the new life that would begin in the fall. He wished beyond anything that he would be attending the University right next door. It would be great to be so close to her. After the reception they walked back to the house. She seemed to be moving slower than normal, but it had been an exciting two days for her. When they got into the house, his father called him.

"Peter, come in here for a moment, please."

"Yes, father. April, why don't you go upstairs and rest? You've had a busy day." and he watched her walk up the stairs.

Peter went into his father's study. His father wanted to go over some more details about the summer and the examinations he would be studying for. After he was finished he stepped out into the hallway. His mother was passing by.

"Mom, have you seen April?" At her answer of no, he said, "Would you mind to check her room? I don't think she was feeling well when we returned from the audition, she was warm and a little unsteady on her feet."

Peter milled around downstairs waiting for his mother. She came to him concerned.

"Peter, I can't find her. She is not in her room, the girl's room, or the lavatory."

They began to check the house, Peter was starting to panic. He had been searching the upstairs sitting room when he heard a noise. The door to his and Edmund's room was closed as usual. He doubted his mom had thought to look in there. He opened the door slowly. The sight that met his eyes shocked him more than anything he had seen. April's clothes were in a pile on the floor. April, wearing only one of his t-shirts, left from last night, was asleep in his bed. She was lying on her side but her torso was turned so that her head lay face up. Her blond hair fanned out across his pillow and her arms were raised above her head. The shirt came just over the top of her thigh. It was the most provocative thing he had ever seen.

He stood in shock staring for a moment and then reached down and drew the sheet over her. She was completely covered, but he still felt the need to preserve her modesty. She must have felt the difference in her sleep because she moaned and then curled up onto her side like a little girl. He shook his head in disbelief. At that moment his mother appeared next to him.

"Oh, you found her! What happened? Why is she in here?"

Peter leaned down and put his nose near April's mouth. Alcohol? Where had she gotten alcohol? He had been with her for most of the day. He motioned for his mother to smell.

"Alcohol! Maybe vodka?" she whispered.

He pulled her out into the hall and closed the door. "I found her like this mom. Where could she have drank vodka?"

And then it hit him. The reception after the audition! One of the older male dancers had come up to her and offered her a glass of punch and was talking with her. Peter had been a little ways away talking to an old friend, but had come to her side immediately. There was something about the look in the man's eyes that had set off his warning instincts. The man left soon after introductions were made. April had said the punch tasted different and it made her feel warm. She asked him to try it, but he had declined.

The punch had been spiked with alcohol, but why? And, was it just her punch or all of it? The thought was disconcerting and made him feel very protective and a bit panicky. He would have to watch over her carefully, but how could he if he was at Hendon? He relayed all this to his mom, who was concerned as well.

"Has she ever drank before, Peter?"

"I don't think so. We've never been in that situation together, and I didn't see any in her parent's home. I don't think they could afford it. Oh no, I know what could be coming next..."

When Peter had been thirteen and missing Narnia, he felt especially depressed one day and snuck into his parent's liquor cabinet. What ensued was a horrible experience and he had a horrific headache the next day. He swore he would never drink to get drunk again. He felt for April, she had not even chosen to drink.

His mom laughed at that memory. "I will stay close to her Peter and help her if she needs it."

"Thank you Mom. I need some air and then I will talk with dad about it."

~~Section Break ~~

Peter could not get out of the house fast enough. He went out the back door to the small walled garden and sank down on a bench. He put his head in his hands,"Oh, Aslan, please help me. Help her. Help us!"

He couldn't get that image of April out of his head. It would have been so easy to have looked at her…but that would have been cheating. Cheating both of them out of an experience that they should have had together. Not only that, but how would he have explained his actions to her? He was glad he had pulled the sheet up and covered her. It solidified his self-respect and his respect for her.

But, the image still stayed. He knew of other guys in his residence that looked at magazines and had pin ups in their rooms. He had always been taught to respect women in all ways and forms. And the men who looked at those pictures, there was no way they could keep that level of respect, not in the purest sense anyway. He shook his head to try to clear his thoughts and started to pace in the small space. What made it worse was that she was in his bed, in his clothes, on his pillow! How on earth was he going to be able to sleep tonight? Would he see her like that all the time, especially when he kissed her? This could definitely test the limits of his self-control.

He heard a noise and turned around. His dad had come to find him. Apparently his mom had told him what happened.

"Are you all right, son?" he asked.

"Dad, I don't know!" he moaned. "Not only do I have a provocative image of the girl that I love burned into my brain, that is going to drive me crazy for the next year and a half, but what if someone was deliberately trying to 'drug' her? I didn't think to look if anyone was following us. But, what if there is someone at that school that is preying on new students knowing they would never tell because they would have to forfeit their dream? I think that thought is going to haunt me more than seeing her like that! I won't be able to protect her if I am at Hendon!"

He sat down hard on the bench, slamming his palm onto the concrete. His father was silent, thinking. At last he said, "Let me ask my contact, see if he knows of anything. Try not to panic until we have some evidence. Perhaps your mother and I could look out for her in some way. We will figure this out. We won't knowingly leave her or you in danger."

Peter nodded. And about the other issue?

His father must have read his thoughts. "We men think differently than women. They are affected by the sight of us, but not the way we are of them. I know she would not have knowingly put you in this position. Son, you will have to come to terms with it, with her, somehow. You two seem to have a very open relationship, so talk to her about it. She will feel guilty regardless, but don't let this drive a wedge between the two of you. And, try, try not to put yourself in situations where you find yourself alone with her. It will only make things more difficult.

~~Section Break~~

April did get ill, but not as bad as they all were expecting. When he saw her next she was pale and quiet. She was in the upstairs sitting room on the window seat staring outside.

"April," he said softly, moving her hair from her face, so he could see her better. She scooted closer to the window, so he could sit on the edge of the seat. He wasn't sure what to say to her. With a brief plea to Aslan, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You're beautiful. So beautiful it hurts to look at you sometimes. Your beauty makes me feel weak yet strong, ravenous yet satisfied, and desirous but protective. I know none of that makes sense, but it is true. I long to protect you, whether it is from an unknown danger or from myself."

She put her arms around him and cried. She sobbed into his shoulder and he was completely powerless. What could he do to ease her pain? He held her close and began whispering a prayer. She soon calmed.

"How could somebody do this to me? To us? What if..."

"You cannot think about the what-ifs!" he said forcibly. "It won't help, it will only make things worse. Now, I am not sure what my mom told you but let me tell you what I know."

He told her everything. What he had seen and most importantly didn't see, how he covered her, and, though it was hard for him, how it had affected him. She was very embarrassed and he tried to make it easier for her.

His theory on why she was given the punch was that the man probably thought she was alone. Once he got close enough, he most likely saw the ring and when Peter came over, obviously making a statement that she was with him, he lost interest. Peter told her about the conversation with his father and they were going to make sure she was safe before school started in the fall. He hated this for her. She was so excited about getting closer to achieving her dream and then this had to happen. It was hard to see the evil in this world. In Narnia it was much more obvious. He wasn't sure how to fight against this kind. But, he would figure it out.

~~Section Break~~

Peter woke up with a sense of urgency, something was happening. It was April, she was screaming his name. He leapt out of bed, pulling on a shirt as he ran into her room. She was still asleep and having a nightmare. He sat on the bed and pulled her up to him. Calling her name and smoothing her hair, she woke up and clung to him crying.

"Shhh, now, it's okay. I'm here. You're safe." he said over and over.

His mother came into the room. "Peter...what? You can't...be in here."

"Mom, she had a nightmare, she was screaming for me. There...is no passion in me right now, I promise. I just need to take care of her...please."

His mom looked at him for a long moment and believing him, nodded, placed a hand on April's head and then left the room. Peter knew she wouldn't be far, but was relieved she hadn't chased him from the room. In any other circumstance he would feel passionate, but since this afternoon all he had felt toward April was a great tenderness.

She clung to him now like she was drowning. She refused to tell him the dream. Eventually her tears ceased and she began to relax in his arms. He gently laid her back down and covered her up.

"Please...don't leave me," she whispered.

How? He thought, and then agreed. He laid down next to her on top of the covers that she was under and put him arm over her.

"Thank you," she whispered and then drifted off to sleep.

He watched her for a moment and then fell asleep as well.

Early in the morning, his mother checked on them. She shook her head and went to find her husband. He looked in on them too and pursed his lips. They went down stairs to get some coffee and to talk. What were they going to do with those two? They were so young, but seemed to be so much older. They were close, too close for just the beginning of their relationship. There were no easy answers. They would have to see what time and circumstance brought. At least Peter and April would soon be back at school, safe behind the gates and rules. And, they would have to trust Peter and the way that they had raised him, although they were not quite sure who he even was these days.

~~Section Break~~

The light streaming in the windows woke Peter. He had forgotten where he was for a second and then looked over at April. She was so peaceful, almost childlike in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at him. She smiled to see him there. Her eyes were sleepy, yet full of love and hope. Then she remembered and they changed to fear and doubt. He saw it and kissed her gently.

"Don't worry love. It will be okay. I'm here," when he saw her about to protest he put a finger to her lips. Reading her thoughts, he said, "And, when I cannot be here with you, Aslan will be and he can protect you in more ways than I can."

She nodded. He told her to tell him about her dream. She didn't want to, but he needed to know what demons she was facing. And, in order for the dream to release her, she needed to talk about it. It was horrible. He shuddered and was frightened by it too. He tightened his grip around her telling her it was only a dream.

~~Section Break~~

When they arrived back at school they caught up the others on all that had happened.

Susan remarked, rolling her eyes, "For being in the real world, you two certainly have a lot of adventures."

Lucy was in awe of April's ring and the significance behind it. She was ecstatic that she would be gaining April as a sister one day. Even Edmund pounded Peter on the back saying, "good work, ole chap!"

They all began making plans for the summer. It was decided after they got permission from all of the parents, which took a while with all of the letter writing that had to be done, that the Pevensies would journey to London to pack and prepare for their summer locations. April would go on home to Sway. After a week, Peter, Lucy, and Edmund would take the train to Sway to visit April and see the grove. Susan declined the trip saying that she really did not want to have anything to do with Narnia anymore, 'she was growing up'. She gave a pointed look at Peter as if to tell him he should too. Peter just rolled his eyes and turned his back talking to the others. After a couple of days in Sway, Peter would continue on to Wareham to study with the Professor, and Edmund with Lucy would head to Salibury where the Scrubb's lived.

Peter had a letter from his father. There was no news about what had happened to April in London. His contact reported no prior incidents and there was no history of any complaints or foul play at the school of ballet. Mr. Pevensie advised them to proceed as planned and they would talk with April when she came into London for the fall semester.

So, April still struggled with her fears because of what happened in London, but time began to heal those inner wounds. Time and Aslan, she would say later. She began to trust Aslan more, and in turn developed a maturity and depth to her character that even Edmund noticed. Peter would smile when he thought about it. Aslan was still preparing her for him. Peter didn't understand Aslan's ways, he never had, but he believed there was a plan and it included the two of them together.

~~Section Break~~

Lucy, Peter, and Edmund boarded the train for Sway saying reluctant goodbyes to Susan and their parents. Once underway they became excited about their journey. More about seeing April than continuing on to their final destinations, but they tried not to think about that. Peter had talked with all of them about revealing their secret to their parents, but in the end they decided against it. Susan staunchly refused since she didn't want to have anything to do with Narnia anymore, saying it would just bring it all back up again. Peter refused to pretend anymore especially since his parents had already noticed the changes in him. In the end, they decided to leave it alone. Knowing, one day they might have to share, but for now they left things as they were.

April was waiting for them at the train station. It had only been a week since Peter had seen her, but it felt like forever. He hugged her then lifted her and swung her around. She blushed and told him to put her down. It was a small town after all. Not that everyone hadn't already been talking about the ring on her finger. But she really didn't care. She was just so happy to see them all!

Lucy was entranced with the small village and exclaimed over this and that until Edmund told her to pipe down. She grinned and shrugged and enjoyed the walk to the cottage. They would only be staying one night since the accommodations were so tight. April lamented that she wouldn't have more time with Peter, but decided to be grateful that she had this little bit. He wouldn't be too far away, and that was some comfort. He wanted her to come and visit him. There was a castle from the medieval ages there that would be fun to explore, but she knew it would never be appropriate for her to travel there alone.

She reminded Lucy and Edmund not to talk about Narnia while her father or Elisa were home. She told them about the paintings on the wall. She did not want a repeat of what had happened with Peter. She and Peter shared a huge smile over that memory.

When they got to the cottage Elisa ran out to greet them. She was overjoyed at the sight of Lucy and promised that they would be fast friends. Edmund was just as enthralled with the paintings as Peter had been but was very discreet about it. April watched her mother meet Edmund and smiled a secret smile, knowing that her mom's favorite king from the book was Edmund. It was so much fun having them there.

When she met Peter's eyes the look in them made her shiver in anticipation. She realized it had been a long time since she had been in his arms. But, would they get a chance while he was here? Remembering what had happened in the grove was on both of their minds, but they would be fully chaperoned this time. And although April would dance to wake the trees, Peter would not be dancing with her as they had first planned. He had told her that would have to wait, and she understood perfectly.

Her mother graciously took Elisa out of the house so they could look at the book and go over some of the journal entries they had not seen before. Lucy cried when she saw Mr. Tumnus' name on the book and exclaimed over the pages. Edmund was in awe and practically speechless, not an easy feat. They would go to the grove in the morning. Their train would leave late the next afternoon.

They all helped get dinner on the table. It was a lively affair. Lucy infused everything with energy. Even April's father seemed to enjoy the chaos. It had been interesting to watch Peter greet her father. They shared a warm handclasp and a look of great respect had passed between them. She was happy, so happy. Nothing could be more perfect!

Lucy slept on the couch and pallets were made up on the living room floor for Peter and Edmund. April and Peter had walked in the gardens some after dinner, but they were never truly alone and she was becoming antsy. She tried to sleep, but it was difficult. It wasn't the moon this time that woke her in the middle of the night. It was the knowledge that Peter was downstairs. Was he awake, thinking of her too? Taking a chance, she had to see. It could be months before they had this opportunity again. She crept silently down the stairs and into the kitchen. Now what was she to do? Heart beating, she peeked around the corner. He was lying on his back. Was he staring at the ceiling? She lightly scratched a fingernail against the wall. He turned and saw her. She melted back into the kitchen her heart beating even faster, did she know what she was doing? He came into the kitchen. She checked to be sure her parents door was fully closed, it was.

He stood near her. He touched her shoulder and ran his fingers down her bare arm. She trembled. He touched her hand and pulled her slowly towards him. Step, step. He touched her cheek and her lips. She looked into his eyes and like a magnet that cannot help its attraction moved until her lips met his. Pure bliss, she sighed. He gathered her closer and parted her lips. Sensation after sensation rippled through her body. She thought she was going to faint. They clung together for some time, then slowly he lessened his grip and his kiss and then held her in his arms, tight yet tender. He was trembling too.

"I'm glad you came," he said.

She nodded her head against him, not able to speak. She was content just to be in his arms. She didn't want the contact to end, but she knew it had to. They were risking too much already. She looked up at him. He kissed her again softly, he didn't want the time to end either, but he had to let her go. She slipped up the stairs almost forgetting to avoid the creaks and tried to fall back asleep. She kept thinking about him, how handsome he was, how he made her feel...when she finally fell asleep, she knew she was smiling.

~~Section Break ~~

The next morning when April came down the stairs, the boys were folding up their blankets. She looked at Peter. He winked at her, she blushed and went into the kitchen. Edmund elbowed Peter and raised both eyebrows in a 'what was that all about' question. Peter punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Edmund whined.

"For being nosy," Peter quipped.

Edmund lowered his voice, "It's not called nosy, its called accountability, right?"

Peter gave a slow nod, realizing, "Sorry, Ed. Thanks for remembering. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to get to see her for two months." Then in a low whisper he confided, "We just needed to spend a few minutes by ourselves. We both were in control."

~~Section Break ~~

"So, what are you kids doing today?" Peter and April smiled.

"We are going into the forest. I thought we would try to find some of the wild ponies," answered April.

"Oooohhh, can I come too?" asked Elisa.

"Not today dear," answered her mother. "You and I are going to sew your new dress. Your doll might need a new dress too."

That distracted Elisa from the ponies and they made their plans.

~~Section Break~~

It was a beautiful day to be in the forest. April talked with them about the grove while they walked. She reminded them not to touch the brush at the top of the circle nor to reach their hands in between the trees. She spoke of her ancestors and the traditions of their family. When they arrived Lucy and Edmund could hardly contain their excitement. Edmund checked his watch and they both circled around the grove exclaiming over the shimmering. Edmund made Peter go inside so he could test the invisibility. Lucy linked her arm in April's and thanked her for bringing them here. They walked into the grove together.

Lucy was talking but April couldn't hear her well. As soon as she walked into the circle of trees she felt it. Something was different, very different. She felt almost choked, like her air was being cut off. Peter noticed and came over to her.

"Do you feel it, Peter?" she asked.

Peter stopped and looked around. "It's different this time, isn't it?" The unusual energy he had felt here before was gone. Now, it just felt...lifeless and like something else that he couldn't define, but seemed familiar, dread perhaps?

Edmund and Lucy looked concerned. Peter said, "Try the dance."

She quickly put on her shoes, told them to remain still, and began. Lucy breathed in awe watching April move like the dryads, it was beautiful.

April began to feel a little better as she danced until she touched the first tree. She stepped back in shock, normally warm to her, the tree felt cold. The others did too. By the time she finished there were tears running down her cheeks and she was almost panicky. She ran into Peter's arms. They looked up. Where the trees should have swayed once or twice, they barely, almost imperceptibly moved.

"This isn't right," Peter said and motioned them to go to the large beech tree, her grandmother's tree. He spoke, introducing Lucy and Edmund, at first nothing happened, then one small shriveled leaf fell to April. April would have collapsed had Peter not been watching her. Tears ran uncontrollably down her face.

Edmund looked around wide-eyed, "Do you feel cold? I'm very cold all of a sudden."

They heard a strange crackling noise and noticed a white film began to form all around the edges of the circle at the base of the trees. Edmund touched it.

"Frost!" he exclaimed.

They all began to feel chilled. Then they heard it, not with their ears, but inside their minds. A woman's laugh, a deep vengeful laugh. They looked at each other in disbelief, but they all heard it. The air became colder and they heard the laughter again. Peter and Edmund reached to draw swords that were not there. They slowly backed up to the center of the circle. April trembled in Peter's arms and then fainted.

Edmund whispered, "It's her!"

**THE END**

(A/N: Thank you for reading Traces of Narnia. I hope you enjoyed it. Please watch for a sequel. This book is dedicated to my lovely children Joshua and Jessica...When you get old enough to read this, it is my hope and prayer that you will follow the examples set by the characters on how to treat the one you love, how to keep your thoughts and actions pure, and how to trust Aslan with all your heart. If you do, you will find life to be much easier and you will be able to live your life without regrets.)

Next book first paragraphs:

April woke terrified, it was just a dream, right? No, the nightmare had really happened. That awful day in the grove kept coming back in flashes. The cold, the lifeless trees, the feeling that the sprit inside of her had been choking, the thought that the trees could dying, Peter begging her not to go into the grove again, and then his leaving her. It was all too horrible to be real!

They would be here soon. They had promised to come back at the end of the summer. They wanted to solve the mystery of the grove before they all journeyed to school. But, what was she going to find there? More danger and another nightmare in London?


End file.
